Off to Find Herself
by Dwen95
Summary: Jada is 17 and raised in an abbey in the earth kingdom. She's never met her parents. Now it's time for her to leave and find out who she and where she comes from. But why Republic City? Who will she meet there? Will the girl who bends two elements stay out of trouble in the big city? What's more, can she find her place? Better than it sounds. Rating may change.
1. Dreams and Memories

Disclaimer: Avatar: Legend of Korra doesn't belong to me.

I know know the story's main characters are supposed to be Tenzin and Korra. They aren't in this chapter, but will come in later. Enjoy.

Jada had dark brown, short, ruffled hair. She stood 5'7. She lived in Greenbrook Abbey, near Han. Han was a small village in the earth kingdom. She didn't have any parents.

Of course she had parents. She just didn't *know* them. When she was 10, she was told why.

_"your mother came to us, 4 months pregnant. She asked if she could stay here until you were safely born. We said yes, of course" _

_10 year old Jada nodded. Of course the priestesses would have said yes. They were kind. "what happened to her? What about my father?" _

_"hush, Jada Lin, and I will tell you. Must you be so impatient?" Jada blew her bangs out of her face, only for them to fall back down, covering her eyes again. _

_"You know, your mothers name was Lin"_

_"really?"_

_"yes. That is why your middle name is Lin. Also, she was an earth bender."_

_Jada smiled at the thought. "so Papa must have been an Airbender." _

_The High priestess nodded. "when you were born, your mother took one look at you. A very long look. She took in every detail of your face. And then, she cried"_

_"Why?" Jada asked, breathless._

_"She said 'She looks so much like her father' "_

_"Thats a good thing though, right?" _

_"Apparently not. She cried harder, and asked us to take you from her. She was so upset, we thought she might hurt you if you remained in your arms. So we removed you, and tried to help her stead herself as she wept." _

_Little Jada heart felt off. What was wrong with looking like her father? "was my father a bad person?" she sniffed. _

_"we do not know. I don't think so." a pause. "do you wish to hear the rest?" _

_Jada nodded. "afterwards, she held you only when you needed to be fed. The rest of the priestesses and myself, bathed you, clothed you, changed you, and rocked you to sleep. When you were a month old, your mother said she could not raise you. She took one last look at you as you slept in your cradle. She kissed her hand, and touched it to your forehead." _

_"and then...she left?" Jada asked, tears welling up in her eyes. _

_"She handed me the locket you now where. She said your father had given it to her"_

_"And then she left." it wasn't a question this time. The high priestess nodded._

_Jada stood. She started walking out of the room. Then jogging. Then running. She swiped tears out of her face as they fell, only for them to be replaced by more tears, that seemed twice as wet._

She was asleep. 17 years old. Slow tears slid down her face. She remembering the memory in the form of a dream. The dream shifted, and she brushed the locket as she rolled over.

She was walking through a forest at dawn. She heard something. She turned, there was nothing. She heard mild laughter.

"Avatar Aang?" she called out, though it was unlikely. He hadn't entered her dreams in two and a half years. She hadn't understood why he'd stopped, but he had. She turned back around only to come face to shoulder with the man. She look up. He smiled down at her.

"Yes, Jada?" she stared for a moment.

"Am I dreaming?"

"yes."

"It's been two and a half years" she said, a slight pout on her lips.

"so it has"

"why?"

"that's a long story, Jada. For another time."

She nodded. "why are you here now."

"I can't just pop by to say hello? Maybe I'm curious as to how you're doing? It has been two and a half years after all."

"you never pop in, just to say hello, or see how I'm doing"

"I do so."

"okay, that once. When I was twelve, and I'd been bitten by the viper-rat. But that was a long time ago. So. What do you want?"

"always straight to the point, aren't you?" he half laugh, half sighed.

"yes."

"that was a rhetorical question, Jada."

"so why are you here?" she persisted.

"I think...well. Jada. You're seventeen now. It's time you left this abbey and went to Republic city"

"why?"

"because"

"because why?"

"because because."

"because because WHY?"

"because because because."

"because because because WHY?" she hadn't meant to have an outburst like that.

"Jada Lin, do not use that tone when speaking to me." His tone was a bit sharper than she'd expected. He had used her middle name. He was not happy.

"I apologize, Master Aang. I meant no disrespect." she sat down on her knees. Of course she called him master. Without him, her air bending would still be wild. Out of control. So would her earth bending. He had helped her learn to control it, through visits in dreams and during meditations. She stared down at her hands in her lap.

"I only thought that there might be a reason greater than 'because' "

His features softened. "of course there are reasons for it Jada. But can't you just...wait? We've talked about patience before, haven't we?"

"Yes, Master Aang."

"You don't have to call me that. And stand up, this isn't a lecture."

She stood and allowed him to wrap his arms around her in a hug. She sighed into his shoulder. After a moment he pushed her back gently, holding her at arms length.

"you have too much spirit to act timidly, Jada."

"There are things in Republic City that I'm not ready to face yet"

"That wasn't what I meant...but would you like to talk about it?"

"My mother is from Republic City. She DITCHED me. What if I run into her? What if she recognizes me? What if I find her, and she rejects me? I've grown up knowing she didn't want me to begin with. But I've always had a weak hope that maybe, someday, I'd meet her, and she'd...I don't know. Except me? Tell me how sorry she was for leaving me, and how we could be a family now. I don't want to confirm that it's just...just a foolish child's wish. And besides. What would Miko do if I left? He's my best friend. I can't just walk away from him like that."

"I'm sure Miko will live. He'd probably come with you, if you asked. As for your mother. It isn't a foolish child's wish, Jada. To be honest, though, o have no idea how she'll respond. And you won't ever, either, ifnyou stay at this abbey your entire life. Do you WANT to become a priestess?"

"no, not really. And I don't think they'd let me, even if I did." Jada laughed mildly, at the idea of her becoming a priestess, and of the look she imagined Priestess Kiko would give her if she mentioned the idea.

"Good. Then it's settled. Tomorrow you'll leave for Republic city."

"Tomorrow? That's so soon. I don't think Miko would be ready to go that fast."

"I was kidding, about you inviting Miko. "

"oh"

"you could though, if you really wanted. But whether he says yes or no. You'll still go. Right?"

"If it's this important "

"It is. Goodnight Jada. And safe Journey."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Jada awoke the next morning with sunlight dancing on her face. She sat up remembering the vision/dream from the night before. Something stirred under the blankets.

"good morning Tom-Tom" she yawned, stretching. Tom-Tom was a clever, playful silver sky fox. He was slightly smaller than the average fox. He could fly. Sort of. It was more like gliding. A book Jada had read somewhere here her they were indigenous to high altitudes.

She had found him in the forest near the abbey one day when she was 7. He had been being attacked by a larger animal. She made loud noises and ran at the animal (a large crow) to scare it off. She had then taken the small fox into her arms and carried back to the abbey. The first person she had run into had been Priestess Kiko She had demanded that Jada put the 'filthy creature' outside where it belonged. Jada begged the high priestess Corrine to let her keep him.

_"please priestess, please? he was in the forest being attacked by a giant crow" Jada had said tearfully. _

_"the forest? The forest? What have you been told about the forest, you disorderly willful child?" _

_"not to go there, priestess Kiko, but-" _

_She had been cut off here, by priestess Kiko. "High Priestess, Jada Lin obviously has no regard for the rules of this abbey. I suggest we throw the animal back into the forest, where she found it as punishment, at the very least!" _

_But the high priestess had been on Jada's side for some inexplicable reason, and so TomTom was allowed to stay. Priestess Kiko did get the satisfaction of seeing Jada punished, however. She was sent to bed early and had extra chores for the rest of the week. Jada accepted the punishment, head held high, happy that the furry creature was allowed to stay. _

Jada smiled at the memory, then down at TomTom. "We're going away today, TomTom. So be ready for a journey later." and then she rose, stretched again, and dressed.

Jada did her morning chores quickly, finishing before priestess Kiko had even finished in the garden. She strode out the main doors of the abbey and towards the gates.

"and just where are you going so early this morning, Jada Lin" priestess Kiko always called her by her full name.

"To the village, to see Miko. I've finished my chores, and will return quickly." before giving the priestess a chance to say a single word, Jada darted out the front gates and down the trail to the village. She knocked on the door of Miko's home. His mother answered the door.

"Ah, Jada. What a lovely surprise. Would you like to come in and have some breakfast? Miko just got up."

"I'd love to Mrs. Qui." she smiled serenely, thinking, "it'll probably be the last time for a while..."

Miko's mother stepped aside to allow her entrance, and walked with her to the kitchen. "Well look who decided to drop by. Perfect timing Jada, Miko was going to come see you after breakfast. Hey Miko! Add another place setting, Jada's here" Miko's younger sister spoke while flipping pancakes.

Just then, Miko walked into the room. Well. It was more like he stumbled into the room.

"Jada, what are you doing here so er- er- earleeyyy" Miko said, stretching and yawning. "don't you know the morning is evil?"

Jada shrugged. "I've been up since 6:00."

"you're crazy, you know that?"

"it's not like i get to decide what time to get up. The abbey has rules, you know?" she paused.

"speaking, of the abbey" they both said it at the same time.

"yeah, what about it?" Miko asked.

"no no. You first. What were you going to say."

"so this is going to sound crazy. But my aunt, June, finally admitted she needed some help."

"what's that got to do with the abbey?"

"if you'd just be patient, I'm getting there. Anyway, aunt June decided she did need help around the house. And she invited me and Kai to come for the summer. But Kai has make up classes she has to take, so she can't come. So I asked aunt June if maybe you could come instead. You've met her a couple of time, remember? Anyway, she said yes, and I know you're not really a big fan of Republic city but I thought it would be a way for you to get away from the abbey for awhilesowhatdoyouthink?" he said the last bit in a rush.

"What do I think? Well actually-"

"I know. It was a crazy stupid idea and I'm sorry I mentioned it. Forget I did, in-fact. But I still have to go, so I'm sorry, but I won't be here this summer"

"that wasn't what I was going to say. Actually. I came here to ask you if you wanted to go to Republic City. Someone told me I need to go there for some reason. Staying at your aunt June's house sounds cool. She's nice. When do we leave"

He gaped for a moment. His sister smirked. "there's train leaving Garrison tonight at seven. Garrison is a bit away though, so you guys should start walking by two."

I nodded. "okay. Sounds good. I'll eat breakfast with you guys, then head out back to the abbey to pack up my belongings and meet you back here at sound okay?" I was talking to Miko now. He nodded vigorously then got an extra Place setting. Breakfast was spent chatting over all the wonderful things we could do together in our spare time while in Republic City. After breakfast I helped clean up, then left.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Packing was quick. She shoved a change of clothes into her satchel, along with her hair brush, a book, a journal, and a small bag of coins. It wasn't much, but it was all she had. It would be enough for at least one new set of clothing. She would get a job, in Republic City if it was manageable.

"So. You're leaving today" she spun around.

"High Priestess Corinne. I...I did not hear you come in." a deep breath. "but yes. I am leaving. I had already had intentions to travel to Republic city, and then Miko invited me to go with him."

The priestess nodded, and walked to Jada's side. She put a medium sized pouch in Her hand. "Wh...what is this, Priestess?" she asked, opening the bag. It was full of coins.

"Republic City isn't as generous and kind a place as this abbey, Jada. You will need those coins."

"thank you, Priestess. I don't know what to say."

"Then say nothing. I know of your gratitude. I would like to tell you just one more thing, before you go."

"yes, High priestess?"

"You may return at any time. That is not to say your journey will be unsuccessful. Only to say that you will always have a home here." she placed a necklace of white beads around her neck.

"Goodbye, Priestess."

"goodbye Jada. And may your travels be safe and happy" she kissed Jada's brow, and turned around.

Jada walked to the gates, Tom-Tom sitting on her shoulder. Most of the priestesses of the abbey stood outside, watching. Waiting. They wished her a safe journey, as she walked towards the gates.

Once out them, tears streamed down her cheeks. The Greenbrook abbey had been her home her entire life. Now she was leaving, with no idea if she would ever return.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

They had trains then, right? I'm sure they did.

Drop me a review if you saw anything wrong with this. Or if you just wanted to tell me what you thought.

I know some of the grammar might not have been perfect, and I'm missing a lot of capitalization. I typed this on my iPad, so…I tried to check for any misspellings and whatnot when I got it onto the computer. I'm sure I missed something. I am looking for a beta reader, if anyones interested.


	2. Welcome to Republic City

Thanks for those who favorited or reviewed last time. I really appreciate it. So I was at B&N yesterday and got a copy of Avatar: the Last Air Bender: the Lost Adventures. If there was any doubt at all in my mind that there were trains in Republic City, it has been proven false. There was a short in the book called "combustion Man on a Train" and thusly, there are trains in Legend of Korra. Enjoy the second chapter!

PS: I know I jacked the title of this chapter from the first episode. So I would like to just take this time to say: I don't own Legend of Korra, or any of those main characters (Who WILL appear in the next chapter. At least one of them. I promise!) and that there is no copy right infringement intended.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Jada walked slowly to Miko's house. When she arrived, he was outside talking to his friends and his father. One elbowed him in the side and pointed at Jada. Miko turned around to look at her.

"Hey Miko. You ready for Republic City?"

"I sure am. The real question is: Is Republic City ready for us?"

"It'll have to be" Jada shrugged.

Just then, Miko's mother came outside. She handed Miko a couple of small packages.

"Sandwiches," she said. "So you two have something to eat on the train."

"Thanks mom."

"Thanks Mz. Qui"

Just then, Miko's mother pulled both Miko and Jada in for a big hug. After a moment or so, she released them. She looked hard at both of them.

"Take care of each other. Watch each others back. Don't let anything bad happen to the other. And if it does, go for help. Immediately. Don't drink anything a stranger offers you. Don't buy anything if you don't know what it is.

Don't stay out too late. Go to bed at a decent hour. WAKE UP at a decent hour. Don't let anyone you don't know take you anywhere alone. Do as you're told. Don't start anything. If someone else starts something, walk away-"

Just then, Miko's father interrupted. "That depends on what they start. Defend yourselves."

"the best defense is a good offense." added Miko's sister

"That's terrible Mai! That is terrible advice"

"No its not, mom. This is Republic City we're talking about. If they let someone walk all over them even once, it'll keep happening and keep getting worse until one day, they're found in a gutter"

"Wow Mai. You're really boosting our confidence here"

"No problem. Anytime bro."

Miko rolled his eyes. "i guess we should get going now."

"Yeah"

Miko picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Goodbye, everyone" he said. He and Jada waved as they walked off, Tom-Tom riding in Jada's bag, fast asleep.

The walk to Garrison was uneventful. No one tried to mug them. No wild animals attacked. There were no sudden rain storms. They boarded their train at seven. They ate their sandwiches at eight. After that, Miko fell asleep, and Jada opened her book. After about an hour or so of reading, her eyelids began to droop and her vision became blurry. She fell asleep at eleven o'clock.

When Jada awoke it was 8:30am. She was told that the train would be entering the station around 9. She stood, stretched, and yawned. She packed her book back into her bag, moving Tom-Tom on to the seat of the compartment. She yawned again, then lightly shook Miko.

"Come on Miko. Rise and shine. We'll be in Republic City in a little while." No response.

"Your aunt is waiting for us" he mumbled something, with his eyes still shut. He swatted at her hands.

"I guess we'll just have to have breakfast without you."

"Mhhh."

"Miko, wake up already."

"Do I have to?"

Jada sent a cool blast of air in his direction.

"Alright, alright! I'm up. Jeez Jada. You didn't have to do that."

"Do what?" she asked innocently.

Miko rolled his eyes.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A short while later, the train entered the station. They got off the train and were greeted by a group of officers.

"Anyone who isn't a bender please follow officers Pita and Chau." a short male officer gestured to the two officers beside him. "All benders may leave through those exits" he gestured at four or five exits around the station.

As Miko and Jada walked towards the closest exit, Jada leaned towards Miko to ask quietly "What do you suppose that's about?"

"I have no idea..." he murmured back.

"You two! Non-benders are to follow officers Chau and Pita" Jada glanced around.

"Miko...I think he was talking to us."

"Hey! Did you two hear me? I said you're to follow-"

Miko turned around and looked the officer dead in the eye. "Yes. We heard you. You were being very loud. But if you're looking for non-benders, you shouldn't be wasting your time talking to us." he sounded mildly annoyed.

"You're benders?"

"Yeah."

"Really? You don't look it"

"Why, because we're not dressed like royalty?" Miko was getting rather annoyed.

"I just assumed-"

"You know what they say. When you assume you make an ass out of you and me."

"I think I'd like to see your identification young man. You too miss" the officer's voice was a low growl.

Miko whipped out his identification card.

"Miko Qui, water bender, huh? You know, I don't believe I've ever heard of the "Qui" family. And I also think that this identification card is fake."

"Maybe you'd like to take that up with my aunt. Oh, or her husband. Tao Ling? You've heard of him, right?"

The officer glared. "As if. Theres no way you're Admiral Ling's nephew"

Miko smirked. "Yeah. I am. His wife is my father's sister. Aunt June should be here to pick us up any minute."

The officer seemed to be in slight shock. "There's no "us" about it, unless your companion here can show me her identification"

Jada froze. "She doesn't have any. This is her first time in Republic City"

"Uh-huh. And what kind of bender are you, miss?"

"Uh...I'm a...um, well, see."

"Spit it out already!"

"She's an earth bender"

"Can't she speak for herself?"

"Y-yes. I can speak for myself."

"Since you don't have identification, you need to prove you're an earth-bender"

"What? No."

Miko frowned. "Why is the city suddenly on guard against non-benders?"

"So you're saying she IS a non-bender."

"No, that's not what I said. I said, "Why is the city suddenly on guard against non-benders?" Man, you have a short memory"

"The Equalist movement is getting out of control. You'd think being Admiral Ling's nephew you'd know that." the officer sneered at Miko.

"We don't talk often. He's stationed in the fire nation. Being an officer and all, you'd think you'd know that." Miko sneered right back.

The officer huffed, and crossed his arms. "She has to show that she is an earth-bender or I'm not to let her leave the station."

"Jada, show him."

"Miko. No. You remember what happened last time?"

"You did fine last time."

"I hate earth bending"

"You have two minutes, girl. I can't have you wasting my valuable time like this"

"I'm not a good earth bender."

"I don't really care how good you are. So long as you show me. Now. I haven't got all day, you know!"

Miko placed his hands on Jada's shoulders. "It's okay. You can do this"

Jada shook slightly, as she lifted her hand, willing a rock next to the officer to move. She struggled. Finally, out of irritation, she whipped her arm around. "Uhg. I hate earth bending!"

At that moment, a block of earth next to her whipped up and went flying towards the officer's head. He ducked in the last moment, but it still grazed his shoulder.

"S-sorry. I told you I wasn't very good"

"Now look here-" the officer started. Just then, Miko waved.

"Aunt June!" a woman in blue robes walked towards them. She was accompanied by a small girl, riding on a rabbit-moose.

"Cousin Mi-Ko!" the small girl toppled off of the rabbit-moose when she stuck out her arms for a hug. Miko caught her.

"Hey Lili. You gotta be more careful than that!" he smiled and hugged her just the same.

"Madame Ling" The officer said stiffly.

Miko turned around. "Goodbye now, officer" he waved, and turned back to his cousin.

"You remember Jada, don't you?"

The little girl nodded. "Hi Jada. How are you? Hows TomTom? Hows the abbey? Why'd that officer look like his was angry? Mommy says you're going to stay with us this summer. D'you think you'll meet your parents while you're here? Ohmygosh did Miko tell you yet? I can water-bend now! it's so cool." she shot off her questions in rapid succession.

"Hi Lili. I'm fine. TomTom's fine. The abbey is nice. The officer looked angry because he was. Yes, I am staying with you this summer. I have no idea whether I'll meet my parents or not. Miko didn't tell me, but I'm sure it is very cool." Jada responded slowly.

She then turned to Miko. "Why did you tell the officer I was an earth bender?"

"You are."

"I'm horrible at it. I get out of control and topple buildings."

"You didn't topple any buildings today."

"No. Instead I threw a big rock at an officer. That's so much better"

Lili interrupted. "Actually, Jada, if you think about it logistically, throwing a rock at an officer is MUCH better than toppling buildings. People could die if they're inside the buildings when they get toppled. The officer just got a little frightened."

Miko smirked, turning to Lili. "Has anyone ever told you that you're the cutest kid on the planet?"

"Yes. Mommy and Daddy say it all the time."

Jada and Miko both laughed at that.

"It's true though, right?"

"Yes. It's definitely true Lili." Miko ruffled her hair and scooped her up.

"Miko, attach your bags and Jada's to Carion's saddle. He can carry them back to the house" June gestured at the rabbit-moose.

Miko did as his aunt said quickly, then set Lili back on Carion's saddle.

"Jada! Ride with me." Lili smiled at Jada.

"Nah, I'm good walking."

"Aren't you tired?"

"Not really. and anyway, do you really think Carion can carry all that weight?"

"What are you talkin' about Jada? It's not like you're fat or anything."

"I never said I was. Still."

Lili pouted. "Carion has carried Mommy AND Daddy at the same time before. He can carry me and you and a couple of bags."

"C'mon Jada, it'll be fine." Miko said.

"Alright, alright." Miko helped Jada onto the rabbit-moose's saddle behind Lili.

"Hold onto the reigns Jada!" Jada grabbed the reigns loosely in her hands.

"Onward Carion!"

"We'll meet you back at the house!" June waved at the girls as Carion sped up.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

When the girls arrived at the house, Jada didn't realize it at first.

"Okay, here we are!" Lili jumped down from the rabbit-moose's back.

"Wait. You live *here*? It's so.."

"Beautiful? Enchanting? Spectacular? Wait until you see the view from your room! It's sooooo cool."

"Big"

"Huh?"

"I was going to say, It's so big"

Lili looked up at the house for a moment, hen shrugged. "It's not really THAT big. Come on. I'll show you the back yard. We have to take Carion to his stable anyway"

Jada nodded and got off carefully. She and Lili both held the reigns as they walked to the backyard.

When they got there, Jada's jaw dropped. "This, is the most beautiful garden I've ever seen." she said.

"Yep. Mom's pride and joy. Second only to me." Lili detached the bags from the saddle and led Carion into his stall. The stable wasn't very big. It held only three stalls.

"We don't have that many animals, so we don't really need a big one" Lili explained.

"But Tom-Tom can stay inside, right?"

"Of course. He's so tiny it won't make much of a difference. Where is the little guy anyway?"

Tom-Tom popped his head out of Jada's bag and looked Lili. She giggled.

"He knows when you're talking about him."

"How?"

"He just does" Jada shrugged.

"Okay. We should go inside, so I can give you the tour"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

By the end of the tour, Miko and his aunt were back at the estate and Jada had seen her room.

"Gosh, why'd you guys take so looooooonnnngggg. We already finished the tour and played 3 matches of Pai Sho!"

"We were getting the groceries." Miko shrugged, walking off to take the groceries to the kitchen.

"Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom." Lili bounced around the den. Mom. Mommmmm?"

June sighed as she sat down on one of the couches. "Yes, Lili?"

"Can I show Jada the city tomorrow? Please? Pleeease?"

"Miko is busy tomorrow."

"So?"

"So Miko can't take you into the city tomorrow."

"Why does Miko have to take us? Miko gets to see Jada alllll the time, mom. Can't we go? Just us? Jada and me? Like a girl's day out! She doesn't have even a single dress! How crazy is that? How can she go to parties without a dress? And we could go the book shop on Gi Street! And we could have lunch at Lao's!" she turned to Jada now.

"Lao's has the very very VERY best tea in all of Republic city. Maybe even the world!" she turned back to her mother.

"Please please pleeeease mom? Please?"

June turned to Jada. "Do you want to go into the city tomorrow, Jada?"

"Well, I mean. I...if it's this important to Lili. Seeing the city could be fun?"

"See mom? See? Even Jada thinks it sounds like a good idea! So could we go? Huh? Huh? Could we? Pleeeeease?"

"Yes"

"Yes! Woo! This is going to be great! It's going to be so awesome Jada, I promise! you're going to love it!"

"on one condition, Lili."

Lili turned back to her mother. "Name your price!" She was grinning from ear to ear.

"You have to eat all of your vegetables,"

"Fine! Done."

"You didn't let me finish, Lili. You must also go to bed by 9:00 o'clock"

Lili made a face. "9:45"

"9:15."

"9:35"

"9:20, and that's my final offer Lili."

"Deal! I'll eat all my vegetables and go to bed at 9:20. And then tomorrow Jada and I get to go into the city and get her new clothes and some books and eat lunch at Lao's."

"Alright. It's 1:30 right now. That gives you 7 hours and 50 minutes until bed. You need to feed Carion and clean your room before dinner, which will be around 6:30."

"I already fed Carion."

"Well then, go get started on your room. I'll bring you lunch in a little while"

"Okay. Come on Jada" Lili grabbed Jada's hand and proceeded towards her room.

"Lili"

"Yeah mom? I thought you wanted me to clean my room."

"Jada doesn't need to help you clean your room"

"I wasn't gonna have her help. She could just watch. And we could talk."

"I suspect that Jada is tired. She has traveled a long distance in a short time."

"You're not tired, right Jada?" Lili looked up Jada.

"Well. I mean." Lili's eyes got round like saucers and her lips began to form a pout. "No. I'm not tired. Not at all." She rubbed her eyes.

"Jada. You're a horrible actress. Do you have any idea how horrible an attempt that was?" It was Miko. And of course, he was joking. Not so much joking, as teasing. "Go to bed."

"Miiiikoooooo. I wanna hang out with Jada"

"You get to hang out with her all day tomorrow."

"Yeah but-"

"No "Yeah but"s about it. Jada is going to go sleep. And you are going to go clean your room"

Lili stomped her foot on the floor. "Fine! Whatever" she stormed off.

"Come on Jada. I'll show you your room."

"I've already seen it Miko"

"Well. Have a good rest, then. See you at dinner."

"See you at dinner"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Jada had slept well.

Dinner had been a bit...awkward. They'd been having steak with rice salad and steamed asparagus and carrots.

"Jada, you've hardly touched your steak" Lili said. "You haven't taken a single bite. you've just been poking at it."

'I don't eat meat." Jada mumbled into her plate. She took another bite of the rice salad.

"What? I couldn't hear you"

"Jada's a vegetarian" Miko said.

"Huh?"

"It means she doesn't eat meat." June started, turning to Jada. "You should have said something dear. I had no idea"

"Sorry. I didn't want to inconvenience you. I'm sure it's wonderful."

'If you're not gonna eat it can I have it Jada?"

"Sure. Here Lili" she transferred the steak from her plate to Lili's without touching it. "Enjoy"

Lili grinned and ate the meat quickly.

A while later, dinner was over. Lili had been good to her word and finished all her asparagus and carrots. She yawned. Miko did too. "Sounds like bed time" June said.

"Mom you said I didn't have to go until 9:20."

"You're free to stay up. But if you're too tired to get up tomorrow and take Jada into the city, don't blame me"

"What about going into the city?" Miko asked.

Lili grasped Jada's hand. "Mom said I could show Jada the city tomorrow. And you're busy so it's just us"

"Why don't you wait until Saturday? Then I can take you both and-"

"No!" Lili pointed at her cousin, making a face. "Mom said *I* could take Jada! Just us! A girl's day. Get over it buster."

"Aunt June" Miko started.

"She's right Miko. I did tell her she could show Jada the city. And Jada was up for it."

"Fine. Whatever. I'm going to bed. Have fun tomorrow Jada" He threw his arms up in the air and walked off.

"Goodnight Jada! Goodnight mom!" Lili hugged her mother, then Jada, and ran off to bed.

"I think I'm going to go to bed too. Goodnight Mrs. Ling"

"Call me June"

"Alright. Goodnight...uh...June"

"Goodnight to you too dear"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

In retrospect, this seems shorter than I felt it was while I was writing it. Maybe that's because I was typing on an iPad and am editing it on a mac.

Review! Please. Tell me what you thought. Were there any mistakes? Is there anything you'd like to see? Do you have any speculations on what you think might happen? Have you spotted a grammatical error. Like just there, where it says grammatical, I typed grammarical, but the mac autocorrected it. It doesn't always autocorrect. As of right now, this story has had 70 visitors and 95 hits. I know not all of the visitors liked the story. Half of them probably didn't even read through half of it. And it's possible that people who are reading the story aren't reading the author's notes at the end. But I like to hear from you guys. I like to know what you think. This story started off as a head cannon (is that the right word?) and it actua;;y takes a bit of effort to type it up, to think up details and bla bla bla. I know this is only the second chapter, so maybe I shouldn't start counting reviews yet.

But I am. So please review! It's a motivator.


	3. Bolin

Enjoy. Over 4000 words, without the author's notes.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

She heard laughing. A man in a mask stood on the main floor, just under the chandelier. He was the one laughing. She blinked. He was gone.

The laughing started again. She spun around. He was leaning against a wall, arms crossed.

"No Jada, I'm over here" Across the building, At the entrance to a room.

Gone again. More laughing. She looked up. He was standing on the chandelier now. It swung back and forth.

"Who are you?" She questioned.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you, you were speaking too quietly"

"Who ARE you?" she shook.

"Speak up, timid field mouse. Or else I'll never know what you're saying."

"WHO ARE YOU? And why is this house on fire?"

"There's no need to be so loud, girl. I'm right here." She spun around. He was there.

"Get away from me. Get out of here!"

"Now why would I want to do that. I haven't finished my reason for coming yet."

"Why are you here."

"You pose a threat to me, you see-"

She interrupted. "What threat could I possibly pose to you? I don't even know who you are."

"You bend two elements. One, being air. The other, being earth. With proper training you could bend metal. That's practically three elements. And you aren't even the avatar"

"You're mistaken. I only bend air"

"But you have the power to bend earth. You could help be my undoing. The undoing of all we have worked for"

"Who are you?"

"I think it's best if you stop asking questions now" he stepped towards her. She knocked him back with a blast of wind. Where was Miko? He couldn't possibly still be asleep, could he?

"Where is my friend?"

The man rose. His mask had fallen. His face was scarred. Burned almost clean off. She stared. The man put the mask back on and adjusted it. He stepped towards her again. She tried to knock him off his feet. He disappeared.

She felt sudden pain as hands hit her in smooth succession. She turned around, aching, barely able to stand. He was there. She attempted again to knock him off his feet. 'If I hit him just right, i could knock him over to banister.' she thought to herself. It was worth a shot. She tried. And could not bend.

"W-what have you done? How could...No one has the power to take someone's bending. No one but the avatar!"

"That was't taking your bending. It was simply chi blocking. Though I am afraid you are incorrect. I, have the ability take one's bending away." Gone. AGAIN!

"Behind you, child" sudden paid. She was knocked to her knees. Fingers placed to her forehead extreme pain. It felt like part of her was being ripped away.

Jada awoke, panting, covered in a cold sweat. She looked around her. The house was not on fire. She was not near the staircase. She tested her air-bending. Still there. Good. She fell back on the pillows, and pulled the blankets around herself. She heard squeaking. Tom-Tom was awake. He padded across the covers and stopped near her face. He licked it. He then proceeded to curl up on her chest ontop of the blankets. Jada glanced at the clock.3:00am. She sighed, closed her eyes, and hoped for dreamless sleep.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Whump! "Get up Jada! Get up! Get up! Hurrrrrry!"

Jada sat bolt upright in bed. "Whats wrong? Is the house on fire? Is there a masked man here? Did he take your bending!"

"What? No. It's just time for breakfast. Jeez Jada" her vision cleared and she noticed Lili was sitting on her bed.

"What was that sound a minute ago?" her heartbeat was still slowing down.

"That was the sound of the best bed belly flop of all time!"

Jada sighed. "Come onnnnnn get up! Breakfast! Then we can go shopping."

"At least let me get dressed."

"Miko is already gone. So it's not like you gotta be shy! I'm in my pajamas. Come on!" Lili dragged Jada by the hand, downstairs the dining room. "Hurry up, slow poke. It's gonna get cold!"

When they got to the dining room, Lili sat down. "Next to me Jada, next to me." She walked over to where Lili was and sat down next to her.

"So what do you want to eat? We got fruit, we got porridge, toast, like a bajillion different spreads, bagels, cheese, milk, juice, tea, coffee, water, pancakes, potatoes cooked three different ways, Bacon and sausage, but you don't eat that so I guess thats not really a choice for you..." Lili continued listing off things on the table, while piling her plate high.

Jada quietly poured herself tea. She put two slices of toast on her plate, along with a bowl of porridge and a peach. Lili stared at her. "Is that REALLY all you're gonna eat? No wonder you're so skinny!"

"Is there something wrong with that?" Jada was rather hurt by the child's words, but responded calmly.

Lili seemed to be thinking about it. "I guess not. I mean, you have a nice figure. Guys probably like that. I know Miko does"

Jada spluttered, and choked on the bite of porridge she currently had in her mouth. "Excuse me?"

Lili looked at her as if she were stupid. "You're kidding right?"

"I have no idea what you're even talking about"

Tom-Tom sat on the table, munching on a piece of toast.

"Oh my gosh. So it's not just Miko. You're both absolutely clueless! He likes you! He's head over heels! You mean you haven't noticed?"

"I don't think Miko likes me. Now eat your breakfast, it's getting cold."

Lili made a "Hrumph" sound. She started mowing down all the food on her plate. She tilted her head to the side and looked at Jada. How could one person be so clueless?

After breakfast Lili jumped up. "Okay. Now you can go get dressed. Put on your favorite, nicest clothes, so I have some idea of exactly what we're working with"

Jada did at the eleven-year old instructed. She couldn't believe the child was so hyperactive at this age. You'd think she'd have to slow down eventually.

Jada dressed in light green tunic and light brown pants. She wore a belt around her middle.

Jada looked herself up in down in the mirror in her room. "I look fine" she said aloud. Why should she care what she dressed like? It had always been good enough for her. Did the opinions of others really matter all that much?

Of course she didn't like the colors. But why would she? They were dull. And the patterns she wore lacked imagination. A simple tunic. A simple pair of pants. A nice belt to tie it all together. Why be self conscious? She stretched. She was fine with how she looked.

Lili wasn't, on the other hand. She herself was wearing a blue and gold tunic dress with flared sleeves. "That's the best you've got?" she nearly moaned when she caught sight of Jada.

"Yes..."

"We're burning that when we're done shopping."

"What? n-"

"Burning it"

"But-"

"BURNING IT"

"Okay..."

"Good. Now that thats settled!" they walked to the back yard where they found Carion. "All aboard!" Jada climbed on with some difficulty, then helped Lili up. Tom-Tom flew up quickly and easily. "To the city, Carion!" and they were off.

Soon, they approached a boutique. It was called "the Golden Orchid" Jada looked at the shop apprehensively. Lili jumped down from Carion's back. She walked him over to a post and tied him. "You wait here Tom-Tom." Lili patted his head.

"Come on Jada!" Lili waved Jada to come down. She did and they entered. Lili looked around. "Well. they reorganized things. The women's section has moved."

"Oh. I guess we should try another store then"

"Not so fast! We'll just ask an attendant." It was no time before Lili found one.

"Excuse me sir, but could you direct us towards the women's fashion section?"

The man turned around, looked them up and down, and sneered. "I believe you are looking for another store. Try the Turtleduck's Nest, over on Gi Street."

"Well, I've been to the Turtleduck's Nest on Gi Street before. And while I enjoyed some of what they had to offer, it's not really what we're looking for today. You see, Jada here is new in town and-"

"Can you not take a hint, urchin, begone. This boutique is for the upperclass, which you and your friend are obviously not a part of."

Lili's jaw dropped so far Jada was afraid it would hit the floor and fall off. "Did...did you just call me an...an URCHIN? ME? An urchin?" she turned to Jada. "Jada. Tell me my hearing is off. This man did not just call ME an urchin? He didn't call me an urchin"

"He did. Calm yourself Lili. We can find another store"

"NO." Lili turned back to the man. "Do you have ANY idea who you're talking to with such low regard, sir?"

"A loudmouth, talkative rude urchin girl. You should do as your sister sugests and find another store"

Lili took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Okay. You're obviously a NEW EMPLOYEE here."

"You have one moment before I call for security."

"You've got to be kidding me. This is my favorite store, and you don't know who I am? Shouldn't this be common knowledge? I mean, for certain among the employees of this boutique, but even people in the city I've never met before know who I am." She turned to Jada, looking absolutely shocked.

"I'm getting security."

"Do it."

"I will"

"Hurry up then"

"Wait right there"

"I believe I shall."

"Oh?"

"It will be my pleasure"

"Fine then"

"Can you BELIEVE that man? The absolute nerve! HMF! He has no idea who he's messing with."

The man arrived shortly with security in tow. "These two" he said. The security looked down at a sniffling Lili. She looked up at them with watering eyes.

"Miss Ling?" the security guard on the right looked shocked.

"Mr. Lee, this man called me an urchin! and demanded I get out of the store. And he was being so mean." She sniffled again, tears streaming down her cheeks.

The security guard's eyes widened, he turned to the man. "Do you have ANY idea who this young lady is? DO YOU?" The man's eyes widened, yet he stood his ground."

"No, however, she seems to be rather good at bending you to her will, whoever she is"

"What's all this nonsense then? Customers seem to believe there is a commotion over here" the manager, Jasmine Waite walked over.

Lili turned to her. "Ms. Waite, this man called me an urchin" she was half sobbing, pointing at the offender. "All I wanted to do was get my cousin's friend some new clothes. She's new in town and this is my favorite boutique and I thought she'd like it. It's part of our girl's day out and he says we can't be here" her lip trembled.

The manager's eyes widened, and she turned swiftly to the man. "Do you have any idea who this young lady is?"

"W-well no, but-"

"This is Lillian "Lili" Ling. Daughter of Admiral Ling. She is also a regular at this establishment"

'It's my favorite" Lili said. Jasmine nodded.

"I believe we need to have a little chat, in my office if you please" she pointed at her office. The man nodded solemnly and headed in that direction.

"We just asked where the women's fashion department had been moved" Lili sniffed.

The manager nodded. "Of course. It's been moved to the eastern corner of the store. I'm sure Mr. Lee would be happy to escort you."

The security guard nodded. "Thank you Ms. Waite."

"Of course. Anything for a valued customer such as yourself. I hope you find things to your liking" and then she walked off to her office. The guard escorted them to the women's section.

"If theres anything you'll be needing, you should as the women at the desk. She'll be happy to help you"

"Thank you Mr. Lee. Have a good day"

The guard nodded and walked off. Lili pulled out a handkerchief and wiped away the rest of her tears.

Jada stared at her dead silent. "Was...was that an act?" she asked finally.

"Not quite. I was truly rather upset. But it doesn't matter. We found what we were looking for."

"Do you think he'll get fired?"

"Maybe. I hope so. He was so rude."

"But...what if he needs the job?"

"Then he'll find a new one. Serves him right anyway. Not knowing who I am? Fine. I don't care. But his absolute rudeness and assumptuousness was unforgivable."

Jada frowned.

"Anyway, lets find you some clothes! What colors do you like?"

Jada shrugged. "I usually just wear green and brown."

"Yeah but what do you like?"

Anther shrug. "Oh come onnnn"

"Purple. Orange. I don't know"

"Purple and orange. Gotcha. What size are you?"

"I really have no idea" Lili sighed, then surveyed her. She thought. She surveyed her some more.

"A two. a three at most" She pulled things off racks, and handed them to Jada. "Now go in there and try them on. If they don't fit or you don't like them, hang them over the door. I'll bring you more"

Twenty minutes later, Lili came to the door of the changing room. "I brought you more." Jada opened the door carefully. She was wearing a flow-y, lose tunic dress shirt. It had sleeves to just beyond the elbows. The shirt flared out the further down it went. It came to about her thighs and stopped. It was purple with orange trimmings.

"I like this one. It would go nicely with this pair of pants I've got"

"Did you like anything else?" Lili asked, sounding mildly annoyed.

'I liked those" Jada pointed to a pile of neatly folded tunic shirts"

"Those are undershirts, you realize? They usually have something over them"

"I've seen people wearing them without anything."

"We have to get you more than just those shirts. Didn't you like that dress?"

"It clung to me in odd places. I need loose things. Light. airy"

"Well then we'll find some. Start with these." She passed Jada a pile of clothes, and took the other one away.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

By the end of the clothes shopping expedition they had been to seven stores. It had taken nearly 4 hours, but Lili was finally satisfied with the amount and types of clothes Jada now owned.

She wanted Jada to have a dress. Jada wanted a pocket watch. They had made a deal.

They were now on their way to lunch. "Where will you even put the pocket watch?"

"In my pocket? How much did you spend..."

"That's for me to know and you to never find out. It's a treat. What time is it?"

"Two. And how am I supposed to pay you back if I don't know how much it all cost"

"You're not. That's why it's called a treat."

"but-"

"We didn't even really get that much"

"I already have plenty of clothes."

"You brought three days worth of clothes."

They bickered mildly like this as they walked to Lao's Tea Shoppe. They didn't ride because Jada felt they'd over burdened Carion. Tom-Tom seemed to have no moral problems with riding on the Rabbit-Moose's back though.

Just as they were rounding a corner, Jada spotted the officer from the day before.

"I'm going in here for a minute, okay Jada? Theres just something I gotta pick up real quick. I'll only be a sec. Watch Carion. Make sure no one takes our purchases."

"Well, uh-" Lili had already entered the store.

"Well hello again. I believe the two of us need to have a little chat, 'earthbender'".

"Why?"

"You don't have any identification."

"Where can I get some? I'm new in town and-"

"I don't really care. Yesterday's incident is what we need to talk about" he was slowly backing her into a wall.

"Yes. About that. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. It's like you said, it was an incident." The officer placed his hand at her waist. She removed his hand.

"Well, the official title for that incident would be 'assaulting an officer'. It would be going on your permanent record."

"I don't have one"

"Well you will soon."

"Thats bad, I'm guessing"

"Yes." He smiled. "But I think we could work something out" his hand was at her waist again.

"Would you please watch where you're sticking your hands?" She shoved it off.

"I could, and you could come downtown with me. Or, you could come to lunch with me and we could forget the entire thing."

Someone pulled the officer off of her, then grabbed her shoulders. "Oh thank the spirits I found you...uhm...Jade. You've got to come quickly!"

It was a boy about her age, with a rather large nose. Well, not that large.

"Excuse me, boy, but this girl has to go downtown"

"There's no time for that officer, our mother is in labor!"

"Oh, she's your sister, is she?"

"Yes, and she has to help deliver the baby!"

"Really? because this girl got off the train yesterday."

"Well. Yes. She was out of town."

"She said she'd never been here before"

"Well...I...our family just moved here last spring. She had classes to finish."

"Really? She seemed to be traveling with A boy named Miko Ling. The nephew of Admiral Tao Ling"

"A...an old friend"

"Really now?" the officer seemed to be doubting the tale.

"yes, really. Now we have to leave at once! Mother is in labor!" The boy grabbed Jada's hand and ran for it. After about 3 minutes, several turns, Jada slumped against a wall.

"Who...who are...you?" Jada asked, trying to catch her breath.

"The name's Bolin. Nice to meet you! Did I guess your name right, earlier?"

"Close, but no. It's Jada."

"you're right, that was close. So what did you do to bug that officer? and Why was he putting his hands all over you?"

"I'm not quite sure why he was putting his hands all over me, really. But yesterday I earthbent a large rock at his head."

The boy, "Bolin" gaped at her.

"It wasn't on purpose!"

"Oh. Okay. I thought you were crazy there, for a minute."

Jada stood, thinking. "Where are we? i was traveling with someone and she probably has no idea where I-"

Just then Lili came around the corner, pulling Carion's reigns. "jeez! You guys run fast. So Jada, who's your new friend?"

"Oh. Lili. This is Bolin. Bolin, Lili Ling."

"Nice to meet you Lili"

"nice to meet you too, Bolin. Wait. Bolin. Bolin, as in. Bolin of the fire ferrets?"

"Um, yeah, actually. You're a fan though, right? you're not one of the wolf bat's fan girls come to kill me in a wild frenzy of blood and knives?"

"What? No...of course not. I mean, I guess Tahno is kind of cute, but I'm not that big a fan." Lili shrugged. "Anyways I saw what you did there, you totally saved Jada from that creepy officer guy, so, uh. Do you wanna have lunch with us? I'm paying."

Bolin looked at Jada. Then Lili. Then he looked at Jada for a moment. he turned back to Lili. "I'd LOVE to."

"Yay! Cool. We're going to Lao's Tea Shoppe. Come on!"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

They had lunch. They chatted. "So, Jada, you're an earth-bender, huh?" Bolin asked as Jada took a sip of her tea.

"Uh...yes. I'm not really good at it though."

"You threw a rock at that officer's head."

"on accident!"

"Jada's afraid of earth-bending" This time it was Lili who spoke. She sipped her tea.

Bolin frowned. "Why are you afraid of earth-bending? It's the coolest thing, like, ever.

"My bending used to be out of control. I hurt people. I caused earthquakes and avalanches. To stop it, my caregivers had to use chi blocking. When i finally was able to gain enough control of my emotions and bending, I decided I wouldn't earth-bend again."

"Ever?"

"Ever."

"Why not?"

"Weren't you listening, she hurt people!" Lili spoke up, again.

"Well, yeah. But bending is a part of you. You can't be a afraid of it. I could teach you."

"No, thank you" Jada said quietly.

Bolin made a hmf sound. "You know. With your quiet personality and your flow-y clothes and your vegetarian ways-" here, he pointed at her lunch plate, "and your fear of earth-bending, and your willowy figure, you're more like an air-bender" he pouted.

Lili's eyes widened. "How'd you know?"

Jada felt like banging her head on the table. No they were in public.

"What?" Bolin asked.

"How did you guess that Jada is an earth-bender and and air-bender! She doesn't air-bend in plain view!"

"Lili. Be quiet. We're in public"

"But-" Jada covered her mouth.

"She's had a bit too much stress today, poor kid. There was this clerk at her favorite boutique being a complete jerk-"

"You're an air-bender?"

"No. I'm an earth-bender."

"But she said you were an air-bender. And an earth-bender."

"Well she lied. Now would you please be quiet about it. People might start to stare harder than they already are."

Jada finished her food quickly. "Check, please" she said as the waiter passed. he nodded.

Soon they were outside, heading back towards Lili's house. They had decided not to go book shopping that day, incase they ran into the officer again. Bolin had offered to escort them home, and before Jada could even think, "Not on your life!" Lili had said yes.

"Walkings going to take longer than if we were riding Carion" Lili said.

"I suppose so."

"So, show me your air-bending"

"Could you please. Be quiet? I'm not an air-bender."

"We aren't inside the restaurant any more, so I'll talk if I want. We're not even really in public anymore"

He was right, they were on a back road, heading to the Ling Manor. "Silence would still be greatly appreciated"

"Oh come ON. You're just upset because I was right when I said you were an air-bender"

"No. I'm just annoyed that you won't be quiet about it."

"So you ARE an air-bender."

"I didn't say that."

"Did so."

"Did not"

"Did so."

"I did not!" Suddenly, a rock came flying at her out of no where. she knocked it back using her air-bending.

Bolin smiled. "I hate you" she said.

"Ah, you don't hate me. You're too nice to hate me"

She knocked him back with a huge gust of wind. He used his earth-bending to propel himself back towards her.

"So, you're a better air-bender than an earth-bender right? I think it's your personality. I mean. You shouldn't be able to bend two elements anyways, right? But it's said that the avatar always has a hard time learning the element most opposite to them. So, that's earth-bending for you-"

"I'm not the avatar"

"I know, but the same principle stands. I could teach you earth-bending, you know"

"I don't want to learn"

"Why not, that's two whole elements! You could bend two whole elements. No one but the avatar can bend more than one"

"Some earth-benders can bend metal. Some water benders can bend blood"

"Oh my GOSH! three elements! You could bend air, and earth, and then once you've got earth you could bend metal-"

"be quiet Lili" Jada yelled at her. Bolin seemed taken aback for a moment.

"You're kinda touchy, you know that?" he asked. her eyes widened as she readied herself to attack. no. Fighting him just because he annoyed her was wrong she wouldn't do that. she started to stand down, when suddenly, both she and Bolin were soaked in water.

"Wow! It worked." Was Lili's only response. She was staring down at her hands and grinning.

"Lili. Did you just-"

"Yes. I did! You two fight like an old married couple! But you're not old! And you're not married! You're worse than my mom and dad"

"That doesn't mean it's okay to soak us."

"You were about to attack him."

"No I wasn't. That would be wrong"

"Still. You looked like you were going to" They were almost to the house.

Bolin made a face. "What time is it?"

"Five. It's five."

"I have to go meet my brother. I was supposed to be there at 3:30" he said, looking troubled.

"It was your choice to come with us"

"I didn't realize how late it was."

"Well, goodbye then. It was nice meeting you"

"We should hang out sometime."

"Are you being serious right now, earth-bender boy"

"Yeah, I am, "air bender girl" I could help you learn ear-"

She cut him off. "No. I don't want to"

"Well, we could just hang out then"

"Okay. Fine"

"When?"

"When what?"

"When can we hang out?"

" I don't-"

"The summer festival next Friday at 2:00, by Lao's Tea Shoppe. Don't be late!" Lili said.

"Okay. See you then, Jada" he gave her one last smile and then dashed off.

"Wow."

"Wow WHAT?"

"Wow he really likes you"

"No"

"Yeah."

"No."

"Yeah"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

And they continued like that until they arrived back at the house. Longest chapter so far. Once I started writing it I just couldn't stop. Bolin. Woot-woot! I haven't decided if this is before or after the closing down of the pro bending stadium.

I know I had some spelling errors and maybe some made up words in this chapter. I was going to mention this earlier, but I keep forgetting: I *AM* looking for a beta. Not very hard, mind you. But if a beta happens to read this story and thinks there up for the challenge, shoot me a pm.

On that note. I will be leaving tomorrow morning and will not return to this place where I have available internets until Thursday evening. At the earliest. I will attempt to write while I'm away, but there isn't anyway to upload it.

As always: review make me smile, so please please please review! Please


	4. Lockets, Fights, and Interrogation Rooms

3705 words without notes.

A couple of quick message/notes real quick:

lienpien: I do realize that blood bending is a specialized technique…yada yada yada yada. And guess what? I use the Avatar Wikia. All the time. For name spellings, and animal names, and the names of foods. And because you said so I even….le gasp! Took another look at the specialized bending techniques page! Also, I'd like to point out that it was the hyperactive, talkative Lili that said metal bending and earth bending were two different elements. And, that the fact that you put a smiley face at the end of that sentence, doesn't mean that you meant it in a nice way. As to your question about my theory for how anyone other than the Avatar can bend more than one element. Well. I'd love to be all "I can't tell you it's in the plot later!" But to be honest. I don't know. It could be that both her parents are such amazing F*cking benders that she somehow got both. It could be that the spirits smiled upon her because her mother ditched her when she wasn't even a year old. It might just be because I thought it would be a unique twist and fun to write about. Who knows….it could be some evil plan ruin your day, crush your spirits, and destroy any future intentions of you ever reading a fan fiction ever again! Because I'm so evil and everything.

To Everyone: If you don't like the base of this story (Jada being able to bend two elements and NOT being the Avatar) then please stop reading it. I apologize for my absolutely horrifying attitude.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A few days later Jada found herself wandering through the market with Miko. Tom-Tom sat on her shoulder.

Instead of coming on Carion, they had come by Sato-Mobile. It belonged to June's husband. However, being that he was out of the city for such a long time, the Sato-Mobile had fallen in quality. Miko had spent Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and a good part of Monday morning repairing it.

Now it was Monday afternoon and they were out getting groceries.

"So." Miko started.

"So?" Jada responded, raising an eyebrow.

"Lili says you've got a date Friday."

Jada turned to look at Miko. "Is that a hint of JEALOUSY I detect in your voice, Miko?"

"What? No. No. Of course not. Why would I be- No. It's just. You need to be careful. Republic City might look nice, but not everyone here is. What if he's an equalist? I don't want you to get hurt."

"He's an earthbender, actually-"

"You're only here for the summer, so why get the poor guy's hopes up? I've never seen you act so recklessly-"

"Reckless? What do you mean reck-"

"What if he's only interested in sex? Isn't that why you never dated back in Han?"

"I never dated back in Han because most of the guys there were either stupid or taken. Or. You know. AFRAID of me?" Jada was starting to get mildly annoyed.

"So what's so great about this guy anyway? Is it because he's an earth-bender? Is he good looking? Did he offer to teach you earth-bending?"

"Actually, he isn't all that bad to look at-"

"That's really shallow Jada. Maybe you shouldn't have even come with me to Republic City. This summer is supposed to be about us getting to hang out, but you're just hanging on other guys. I can't believe you!"

"Don't raise your voice at me. I said he was okay to look at. That's it. And you know what? It isn't even a date. I don't know where you got that idea."

"Lili said-"

"I don't care what Lili said. You should have asked me if it was a date if you were so concerned. Not that it's really any of your business anyway. If I want to go out with every guy I meet in this city, then thats my prerogative."

"Maybe you should just go back to the abbey. If this is the new Jada Lin, I really don't want to spend the whole summer with her!"

"Miko, that's really not fa-"

"Whatever. I'll see you later. You can walk back to my Aunt's. Then pack your bags, because you're out of there!"

Jada stared after him as he stormed off. "Fine then. We don't need him, do we Tom-Tom?" Jada looked at the little fox on her shoulder. He looked back uncertainly.

"We can find somewhere else to live, if he doesn't want us around, right?"

The silver sky fox tilted it's head to one side, as if to say "I guess..."

Jada wandered off into the crowd, talking to Tom-Tom the whole way. As she walked she got progressively more and more down on herself.

"Theres not even really anything to like about me anyway. I should have told him from the start it wasn't actually a date. I'm a horrible person" A couple of solitary tears slipped down her cheeks. She wiped them off quickly.

"Aw. Poor girl. Why are you crying?" Jada looked up, confused.

The officer from before. "Again? Really? What do you want this time? Actually. I don't really care what you want. I'm not in the mood for this bear-bull shi-"

"Ah-ah-ah. Watch your mouth girl. Insulting an officer of the law is not a wise idea." His hands around her wrists. Once again. She looked around. Miko asn't in sight. Neither was Bolin.

"Let go of me" She said.

"Whats the magic word?"

"Please. Please let go of me"

"Ah, sorry. Your time just ran out, if you'd said it a moment sooner-"

"Let go of me or I scream"

The officer smirked down at her.

"Fine then." she opened her mouth to scream but felt a large hand covering it moments before she started.

"That's not very nice. You could hurt someone's ears"

He started pulling her down an alley. She had to do something. Earth-bend. Earth-bend? What a ridiculous idea! Earth-bend indeed!

Down the alley, he pressed her against a wall. No one was in sight. If she did scream, could anyone hear her? Earth-bending could help her out of this situation. So could air-bending. But he'd already seen her earth-bend. It was unlikely things would go over too well if he knew she could do both.

He started pulling at one of her string belts, trying to undo it. She tried to let out a scream, but the officer's hand covered her mouth. Just thenTom-Tom came out of nowhere. He leapt at the officer's face. The fox was smacked away by one of the large hands of the officer.

She had no choice. She stomped, willing the ground to move. It didn't work.

The officer laughed. Feeling frustrated and scared, Jada tried again. This time, the ground below the officer jolted upwards, hitting the man squarely in an uncomfortable space. He released her. "Oh. Sorry about that I-" he lurched forward. Jada ran. The officer followed. She ran a bit faster.

"Backup! I need back up, we've got 517, on the run. Heading towards the east side of the market. Dark hair, grey eyes. Wearing purple and orange, stands about five seven. Watch out, she's dangerous!" the officer yelled over his hand radio.

Jada didn't hear. She was too busy running as fast as she possibly could. Tom-Tom had found his feet again and was following quickly behind her.

"Come on, we're almost out of this alley, then we're straight into the market. He won't be able to spot us the-"

Smack!

At the exit of the alley Jada had run straight into four officers. One caught her by the wrist. "You need to come with us miss. We need to ask you some questions" Jada tried to put free but couldn't. She tried tried screaming. She tried pleading. They had a pair of metal cuffs ready for her. Only one option left. It wasn't one she liked to consider. But judging by the expressions on the faces of the officers, and on the attitude and personality of the one behind her, she had no choice. She could be in serious trouble if she didn't get away.

She twisted the air around herself and jetted 15 feet off the ground. She stared down at the officers, while sitting on a spinning ball of air.

She let out a sigh of relief and started heading in the other directions. Suddenly. Something twisted around her middle. She looked down the see the officer who had caused her so much trouble, holding the end of the metal rope that kept her from getting any further. An electric shock was sent through the rope. She hadn't expected that. She fell.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

When Jada awoke, she found herself in an interrogation room. Tom-Tom was no where to be seen and her hands were in strong metal cuffs. The officer from before was there. He was smiling down at her. Down at her? As her vision cleared more, Jada looked around. She was on her back. Everything hurt.

"Well, hello there girl."

"Jada."

"Hm?"

"I have a name. It's Jada Lin"

"Well, Jada Lin. You're in an interrogation room"

"I thought as much."

"You're unhappy."

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?'

"You should always be happy. You can bend two elements."

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

He lifted her up and leaned her against a wall. His face came very close to hers.

"You're in quite a bit of trouble miss. Lying isn't going to help you."

She frowned.

"I could help you"

"Oh? Could you now?'

"Yeah. Don't you remember? I've been offering to help you this whole time" He leaned in closer, smiling.

-MEANWHILE-

Elsewhere, a very tired, very annoyed police chief was answering her phone.

"This phone call has woken me up from the most comfortable sleep I've had in weeks. This had better be VERY important!"

"It is, chief Bei-Fong. I swear"

"Well."

"Well what, Chief?"

"Well what is it then? Get on with it"

"We've taken someone into custody"

"I don't need to hear about every equalist thats captured, Rece"

"She's not an equalist as far as we can see. But. She's an air-bender."

"What? Which one is it! Why did you arrest one of Tenzin's-"

"She's not Tenzin's. As far as we could tell."

Lin's eyebrows knit together. "If she isn't Tenzin's daughter, who else could she be? There aren't any air-benders left other than them!"

"We don't know, Chief."

A thought occurred to Lin. 'spirits...i certainly hope NOT" she thought to herself.

"How old?"

"Uh, we've had her in custody for about 5 hours now Chief"

"I meant, 'How old is she?"

"We don't know. She's been unconscious and-"

"UNCONSCIOUS? Why is she unconscious?"

"She uh...she tried to escape, and uh...Captain Jeng sent a shock through the line around her waist-"

"Well how old does she look?" Lin was rather annoyed at this point. And she hoped even more than the officer on the other line of the phone had just misheard about the girl being an airbender.

"About...16, maybe 17."

Lin frowned. It couldn't be. "Did you have her name?"

"No, Chief"

"Any distinguishing features?"

"Dark brown hair, silver grey eyes..."

"No. When I said distinguishing features, I meant DISTINGUISHING features."

"No."

"Any personal belongings?"

"She was found with a Silver Sky-Fox. And she wore a silver locket around her neck"

Lin half sighed, half groaned.

"Chief? Maybe you should go back to sleep. We can call councilman Tenzin and ask-"

"No. Do not call Tenzin. I repeat. Do NOT call Tenzin. She's probably not a real air-bender. I'm on my way. Right now."

"Captain Jeng has started the interrogation already-"

"I'll handle the interrogation."

"Alright Chief"

"I want her left alone until I arrive."

"Of course, Chief."

Lin hung up the phone loudly, She grumbled as she redressed. It was about 7:30 in the evening. This was hardly the time to deal with this. "I hope they were wrong"

-Back in the Interrogation Room-

"You're a little close for comfort, sir." Jada tried to be respectful.

"Quiet. I can't help you if you're loud about it" He leaned in, pushing his lips to Jada's. . Her eyes widened and she struggled, trying to push him away. He pulled back. "Hold still. You're making this difficult"

"Good. Now get off me" he smirked again. Why did he keep smirking?

A door behind them opened. "Captain, Chief Bei Fong says she'll interrogate her herself."

"What? Does she think I'm incapable of it?" Captain Jeng frowned.

"I don't know. What I do know is that she asked for the girl to be left alone until she arrived."

"Fine."

And then he was gone.

'I wonder if I can file a complaint report...' Jada thought to herself.

Just as she started to drift off, the door opened. Jada blinked a few times.

"What is your name?"

Her vision soon cleared. The woman before her had mid-length dark grey hair and green eyes. She was dressed like most of the other officers Jada had seen on her way in.

"Jada Lin."

Lin swore under her breath.

"Are you Chief Bei Fong?"

"They made your middle name LIN? Is that supposed to be a joke?"

"Not that I know of. Lin is my mother's name."

"Yes. I know" the Chief sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "So you're an air-bender?"

"I'm an earth-bender."

"This report, that I'm holding" Lin started, looking up at Jada, arms crossed. "Says that you went up in the air, 15 feet, then stayed there, on a ball of spinning air"

Jada shrugged. "Earth-bender. Not a good one, but still..."

Silence.

"So, you're Chief Bei Fong, right?"

"Yes."

"Where can I file a complaint report?"

Lin looked up, confused. "What about?"

"The arresting officer."

"Look. You can't just file a complaint against Captain Jeng because you didn't want to be arrested-"

"Captain Jeng, huh? More like captain creep...captain pedophile."

Lin walked closer to the girl. "What was that?"

Jada looked down. "Captain Creep?"

"The other one."

"I didn't say anything else...Chief..."

"You're a terrible liar. Why?"

"Why what?"

Lin was getting irritated now. "What was your reasoning behind calling Captain Jeng, Captain Creeper?"

Jada seemed to be finding her hands fascinating.

"Well?" the Chief was getting impatient.

"He harassed me when I got off the train. He knocked me up against a wall and started trying to touch me, Friday. He started untying my belts earlier before calling for backup. He pushed me against a wall and put his lips on mine after I was arrested."

Shock. Lin felt a motherly instinct take over. She wanted to pummel Captain Jeng to a pulp. Set him on fire. Half drown him, then set him on fire again and bury him for all life. She was absolutely furious.

"Are you okay?" Jada asked, looking up.

Lin was shaking slightly. She took a deep breath. "I'm FINE. Do you know who I am?"

'You're the Chief of metal-bending police..."

"May I see your locket, for a moment?"

"No." Jada reached her cuffed hands up to the little silver locket.

"Have you ever opened it?"

"No. It doesn't open."

"It does."

"It doesn't."

"Give it here for a moment."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"My hands are-"

"Say no more." Lin unlocked the cuffs. Jada rubbed her sore wrists, then stretched.

"Now, may I see your locket."

"Can't you see it with your eyes? it belonged to my mother. I don't take it off."

"Ever?"

"Ever."

"I'd like to show you something."

"What?"

"I need the locket."

"I already said..."

"It will only take a moment."

"Please...it's...it's my mom's...can't you just..."

"The locket does open."

"How would you know?"

"Let me show you."

Lin stepped forward and held the locket without taking it off the girl. She opened the locket, after some fiddling around. She then let it go.

Jada looked down at it, then pulled on it to look at it. She looked from the locket, to the chief, to the locket, to the chief.

"Your name is Lin" she said quietly.

"Yes."

"You're my mother"

"Yes."

"Is the man in this picture my father?"

Lin nodded.

"Does he know about me?"

"No."

"Can I meet him?"

"Not today."

"Why-"

"I believe it's my turn to ask a question."

Jada was blinking back tears.

Lin passed her a handkerchief "Are you an air-bender?"

"Yes." she whispered.

"Why did you lie to me, then?"

"I did not lie to you. I am an earth-bender. And an air-bender."

"I'll be right back."

Lin left the room. She sighed. That had gone well enough. The girl hadn't screamed at her or cried...very much.

"Where is Captain Jeng?"

"He went home."

"I see. Well. He was wrong. the girl is not an air-bender."

"Are you sure Chief? he seemed so certain..."

"He was wrong. And I'm taking the girl home."

"She doesn't have an ID..."

"I'll get her one tomorrow."

"You'll get her one? Chief, shouldn't you leave that to her parents?"

"I'm her mother, Rece." the female officer's eyes widened. "I want the record of her arrest erased. It will not be mentioned again. The arrest was false. Jeng will be lucky if he isn't demoted. Or fired"

Rece nodded. "Of course, Chief. I'll go get her out, then start on the paperwork."

Lin nodded her approval. A few minutes later Rece came back with the girl...Jada, following in her wake.

"Where are we going?"

"Where are you staying?"

"With my friend Miko..."

"A BOY? You're staying with a boy?"

"I don't think he really wants me there anymore. I can't really blame hi-"

"Yes you can. You can blame him. There is no DOUBT in my mind that it's his own fault."

"Uhm..."

"We'll collect your belongings and then you'll come with me. The apartment I have is small, but it's...nice. We can get a bigger one, easily. But not tonight. I'll have to take the couch tonight...and theres no way I'm cooking today..." Lin seemed to be talking more to herself than Jada.

Jada nodded quietly. Lin jerked her head back, motioning over her shoulder, then started walking.

Soon they were in the Chief's Sato-mobile. "Where exactly does this Miko boy live?"

"Ling Manor..." Jada murmered. She was lost in her thoughts. She'd met her mother already. Less than a week after being in Republic City. And she had been accepted so easily. Jada had many questions, but could tell that her newly-found, long-lost mother also had quite a bit on her mind.

Lin was still rather confused about how her daughter could bend two different elements. Which elements...yes. That made sense. Tenzin had been an air-bender. Earth? yes. Of course. She herself was an earth-bender. She was curious about how good she was. Had she mastered earth enough to also bend metal? She felt somewhat...relieved. Content, to have her with her. She wasn't exactly thrilled by the look of her. Like a female Tenzin. Just as quiet. Just as tense. Then again, Lin had left her to be raised in an abbey. What had she expected?

They soon pulled up to the front of the Manor. Tom-Tom came bounding out and leapt at Jada's head.

Lin made to knock it off. "No, no, he's fine!" Jada said. She got out of the Sato-Mobile as Tom-Tom climbed onto her shoulder.

"What IS that?"

"A Silver Sky-Fox. They're rare. They fly. They're smaller than most foxes. Affectionate. Loyal. His name's Tom-Tom." Tom-Tom licked Jada's ear. She giggled. Lin started to get out of the Sato-Mobile.

"I...I can do this by myself."

"Are you sure?"

Jada nodded. "It's already going to be confusing enough..." Lin shrugged.

She was nearly knocked off her feet n entering the house. "Jada! Jada Jada!" it was Lili.

"Hello." she said quietly.

"Miko said he was mad at you and that you were a flirt and that you decided you were leaving and never coming back! he said you didn't like me anymore and that you were moving in with Bolin!"

"He exaggerated, I'm sure." June said as she walked into the entrance room.

"I still like you just fine. No one EVER said I was moving in with Bolin. I'm not a flirt, quite the opposite. I am leaving, but I may come back to visit."

"Oh that's great! Wait. Did you say you WERE leaving? Why are you leaving?"

"I met my mother today...she wants me to move in with her..."

"Oh! That's great! I think...Who is she?"

"Lin Bei Fong."

"OH MY SPIRITS REALLY? NO WAY! NO WAY! SHE'S THE CHIEF OF METAL-BENDING POLICE!"

"Yes."

At this point, Miko came into the room.

"Why are you being so LOUD?" he stared at Jada.

"Jada's not being loud. I'm being loud. Did you know Chief Bei Fong is her mother? Didja didja dija didja Miko!"

"She's probably making it up." Miko glared at Jada.

"Miko, you look like you've been crying! Or sleeping! or both! And you liiiiiiied. Jada isn't moving in with Bolin. And she never said she stopped liking me! And she's not a flirt. I already knew that you were lying about that on though. She's moving in with her mother! That's Chief Bei Fong!"

"I heard you the first time. I still think that last bit's a lie."

"Miko Geng Ling." his Aunt June said sharply. he looked up.

"What?"

"I've had enough of your bad attitude. Apologize."

"Whatever." Miko walked out the front door, slamming it behind him.

"Do you want me to help you pack Jada?" Lili asked, holding Jada's hand, looking up at her.

"If you want...there's not much to pack."

"Okay." Lili smiled. "you know, if your moms the chief of police, the police won't bother you anymore. Like that guy who bothered you when you were waiting for me Friday."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

When Jada was done packing, she said her goodbyes.

"You'll come visit though, right?" Lili asked.

"I don't know. Miko...just...I don't know..."

"I can come visit you sometimes, couldn't I?"

"Sure thing." Jada nodded. She turned to June.

"I would like to thank you for your wonderful hospitality. I'm sorry that Miko is so upset, I didn't mean for that to happen..."

"Don't worry yourself about it dear. It is his own fault. One cannot be angry at a tree for someone else enjoying it's beautiful flowers when one has had the opportunity many times to before and has not."

Jada looked confused. "Okay..."

"Goodbye, Jada" June wrapped her in a warm hug. "Come back anytime"

Lili hugged Jada tightly. "Can I carry your bags, huh, huh huh? Can I Jada please?"

"I'm fine" Jada hefted her two bags onto her shoulders and walked out the front door. She walked down the steps and to the Sato-Mobile

"Is that all you have?" Lin asked, confused.

"It's more than I had when i got off the train" Jada shrugged.

"Alright. Well. I can't cook tonight. It's been two days since I had proper sleep. I doubt whatever I prepared would be adequate. How does takeout sound?"

She glanced over at Jada. "Sure. Sounds great."

Lin started down the road. "What do you want? Possum-Chicken fried rice? pickled fish? Komodo sausage?"

"Noodles and an egg custard tart?"

"That sounds like a side dish and dessert."

"Vegetarian"

"Oh...of course..."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Review or Miko will unleash his horrible temper on you.

No really. Please. Review. It shows appreciation. Even if it's just two words. I appreciate it. So much.

As always. Let me know if I have any mistakes of the grammatical kind. Sorry the update took so long! Love you guys


	5. Getting a New ID and Admitting Fear

First order of business:

I just realized I haven't said thank you for the reviews I've been getting. talk about ungrateful! So thank you! Thank you guys for the reviews, and the favoring, and the watching, and everything! I really really appreciate it!

I decided exactly when the series this is happening. It's after Mako meets Asami, but before the finals actually started. I got tired of calling the Sato-Mobile the Sato-Mobile every time I wanted to use the word car. So Im using the word car now. I didn't know if they were calling them that in the series or not, but i saw the word used in reference to cabbage corp on the wiki page.

So, huh…..without further adieu, the next chapter!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Later that evening

"So...you're a vegetarian?"

"All life is sacred. From the small quiet meadow-vole to the strong majestic Komodo-Rhino."

"Did you _really_ just call a Komodo-Rhino majestic?"

"Why did you ask if my middle name was a joke?"

"A bad joke. I asked if it was supposed to be a _bad joke_. I didn't give you a middle name. I called you simply Jada."

"I don't get the humor in giving me my mother's name..."

"Neither do I" Lin said matter-o-factly.

Jada shrugged. She put a bite off rice in her mouth and chewed, petting Tom-Tom.

"Don't touch that thing while you're eating. You don't know where it's been"

"His name is Tom-Tom. He is not a "thing". He is a person. He's also my best friend."

Tom-Tom looked at Lin with an indignant expression.

"What? No human friends? Just like your father, guess."

"I have a human friend. But he's decided not to like me anymore. I'm meeting an acquaintance Friday though. Perhaps we'll become friends."

"What is your 'acquaintance's name?"

Jada looked up suddenly. "You said my father was alive. When can I meet him?"

"I didn't ever actually say he was alive."

"So he's dead?"

"I didn't say that either."

"So he's an air-bender"

"Yes-"

"When can I meet him?"

"Not today."

"You already said that. Care to be more specific?"

"Some time in the future."

"Can I get an actual date? The name of a month perhaps? A year?"

"Drop it."

"But-"

"I said drop it. This isn't something I want to go into right now."

"Mother..."

Lin was taken aback. Already? It hadn't even been 3 hours and she was already calling her mother? " I'm going to bed. The couch is yours. We'll get you an ID in the morning. Perhaps look at some apartments." she gathered the takeout containers and turned the light out as she left.

Jada sank into the couch, stretching slightly. "Well. That could have gone better." Jada mumbled to Tom-Tom. He made a chirping sound and climbed onto her chest, curling into a ball.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Jada woke around 8 the next morning. She looked around. Then after making sure her no one was around, she cleared the low table in front of her, and climbed onto it. She folded her legs into her usual meditation pose and sat.

Her meditation went of for a while, peacefully. Breathing, in, out, in, out, in, out, in-"

"What are you doing?" Jada opened hers eyes to see a groggy looking Lin standing in the doorway. She was dressed fully, except that her hair was wrapped up in a towel. Obviously she'd just finished showering.

"Meditating?"

"On my table?"

"It seemed like a good spot."

Lin just gave her a look, then pointed over her shoulder with her thumb. "The bathroom is the first door on the right. Take a shower, change your cloths. I'll make breakfast. We'll eat. Then we'll go get you an id."

Jada shrugged, climbed down off the table, and headed towards the bathroom.

She climbed into the shower and turned the water on. It was warm within moments. After shampooing and conditioning her hair and scrubbing her body down, she sat down in the shower, back in her meditation pose.

She hadn't had any real time for meditation since she'd left the Abbey. That was practically a week ago and Jada was feeling a bit lost.

"Jaaaddaaaa, Jaaaddaaaaa, Jaadaaaaaaa."

Jada opened her eyes, only to come face to face with Avatar Aang. She nearly had a heart attack.

"W-what are you doing here?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh calm down Jada, you've got a towel." Jada noticed this herself, and wrapped it tighter around her body.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? "

"What are you doing here, while I'm showering?"

"You called on me" he shrugged.

"I really don't think I did."

Aang shrugged. "Hows Republic City so far?"

"I don't like it."

"What do you mean you don't like it?" he seemed confused.

"Most of the people here are jerks! Even Mikos gotten an attitude since we got here..."

"And you haven't?"

"What? No, of course not!"

"When Miko suggested the idea that you had a date planned, you strung him along, letting him believe you did."

"What? No I didn't. No...I..." She sighed. "I did."

"You did."

"I was joking. It was a joke. I don't date. He knows that."

"His judgement was clouded."

"He doesn't let things cloud his judgement."

"He lets you"

"What are you going on about?"

"Think about it, Jada."

"Have you and Lili been talking? You seem to share the same thoughts on some things."

"So what if we do?"

"Maybe you've both been standing in the sun too long" Jada muttered.

Aang looked taken aback. "You wouldn't have said that before now. back when you were at the abbey."

"Then maybe, I should have stayed there! This wasn't my idea, it was yours."

"Jada, lis-" there was a knocking sound. Jada was pulled back to reality.

"Are you okay in there?"

"I'm okay." water showered down on her like rain.

"Well hurry up. It can't take an hour to take a shower."

An hour? How long had she been talking to Avatar Aang? It couldn't possibly have been that long...

Jada stood, careful not to slip, and rinsed off one last time. Quickly toweling off and dressing, she headed out of the bathroom. It didn't take long to find the kitchen.

Tom-Tom sat on the table, munching on a piece of bacon. "W-wha-What are you doing Tom-Tom? That's meat!" Tom-Tom looked down at the piece of bacon, then dropped it and knocked it off the table onto the floor.

Jada's newfound mother was holding out a plate with eggs, bacon, toast and hash-browns on it.

"Right. You're a vegetarian. I forgot that for a moment." she turned back around, sighing. She set the plate aside, and made another. Eggs. Hash-browns. Toast. She looked around for something else to put on the plate. She thought she had some leechi nuts around there somewhere. Ah. There they were.

She set the plate in front of Jada. "Tea?"

"What kind?"

"Jasmine."

"Yes please."

They sat eating in silence for a few minutes, before Jada asked "So-"

"Please, don't ask me about your father."

"I was going to ask how long you've been police chief..."

"11 years."

Jada nodded. "Okay."

"How long have you been able to bend two different elements."

"Since I was little. But. I'm not really a very good earth-bender. And I don't like earth-bending, either. I don't do it."

"I was told you did it yesterday."

"To defend myself."

"You didn't want to air-bend?"

"The guy...what was his name? Jeng? He'd already seen me earth-bend."

"So you didn't want him to know you could bend two elements."

"Not really."

"Your identification card has to have what kind of bender you are on it."

"Air-bender."

"No."

Jada looked up. "Why not?"

"Well, for starters, there are only 4 air-benders left. You're likely to be targeted by equalists."

"And?"

"And what? Do you need anymore reason than that?"

"Yes, please."

"Fine. Because I said so."

"That isn't a reason."

"It is."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm your mother."

"But why?"

"Because about 18 years ago, I thought I loved a man very much, and he thought he loved me and we-"

"That's not what I meant. Forget it."

"Alright then. So it's settled. You're an earth-bender."

"But I'm an air-bender."

"But it can only say one. And it's going to say earth-bender."

"I'll go with that."

"Good."

"If you explain your reasoning."

"I already told you-"

"There's something else, isn't there?"

"Don't interrupt me. Don't you have any respect for your elders?" She was getting irritated now.

"Yes."

"Then drop it."

"No."

Lin let out an exasperated groan.

"Fine. Because I'm the police chief, and your father doesn't know you exist. If it says you're an earth-bender, people will ask less questions. If it says 'air-bender', they won't need to ask questions. They'll jump to their conclusions and everything will go to hell!"

Silence. "Okay" Jada murmured.

"Thank you."

"But I can't earth-bend"

"What do you mean you can't earth-bend?"

"I already said-"

"You already said you couldn't earth-bend. Very well. You didn't say why."

"I don't want to talk about this."

"And I didn't want to talk about my reasoning either. But I did. So." she sat with arms crossed.

"Just leave it."

"No. Why exactly can't you earthbend? Earlier you said you could, but you didn't like to. Why is that?"

"Please? Just...drop it?"

"You wouldn't."

"Please?" her eyes watered. She stared down so that the fact that her eyes were brimming with tears didn't show.

"Why?" Lin was angry now.

"because I hurt people! Okay! Because I'm afraid of earth-bending because i HURT people when I do it!"

Shit. She was crying. Openly crying. Lin had made the girl CRY. "I suck at this. Why couldn't she have just stayed where she was? And she's so...sensitive. I know she doesn't get that from me." Lin's thoughts continued to drift on.

Jada stood, pushed her chair in, and walked out of the room. Lin didn't bother going after her daughter. She'd just screw it up more.

A short time later, Jada came back, eyes clear, face back to it's original shade. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"We should go, then." Lin lead her out to her car. They got in and took off.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A short time later, Jada was sitting on a bench in the atrium of City Hall, staring down at her new ID. Her mother was in another area of the building doing who-knows-what.

"Jada L. Bei Fong.

Age:17

Eye color: grey

Hair color: dark brown

Height: 5'7

Bender Status: Earth-Bender"

She sighed.

"Why so blue, Jay-dah."

She looked up. "Bolin. Hey."

"Hey. New ID?" he took it from her without asking. "Bei. Fong. What?" he sounded shocked and confused.

"Uh, yeah. I met my mother the other day. After being arrested..."

"How'd you get arrested? I thought Lili's cousin Meepo was going to keep you out of trouble."

"Miko."

"Meepo, Miko. Sounds the same. It was an honest mistake"

"Okay. Anyway...we had a fight. And. yeah. So what are you doing here?"

"Oh! Right! I'm here with my brother and his girlfriend and a friend, waiting for someone." he turned. "Jada, I would like to introduce you to my brother Mako, his girlfriend Asami Sato, and our good friend, and teammate, Avatar Korra. Guys, this is Jada." he frowned for a second and crossed his arms. "Told ya she was real."

Jada giggled as Bolin passed her back her ID.

"Bei Fong? Does that mean Chief Bei Fong is your mom?" Korra asked.

"Yeah"

"Huh. I didn't know she had kids."

"Just me. You probably shouldn't tell anyone though."

"Okay." she shrugged.

Mako looked at Jada like he was sizing her up. She shot him the same look right back. "You have a rat by your foot." the girl, Asami said.

"His name's Tom-Tom. And he's a Sky-Fox, not a rat."

"Sorry. My mistake."

"Of course."

"So, anyway, Jada, you got your ID. What are you waiting around for?"

"My mother wants to go look at bigger apartments. I slept on the couch last night and uhg. My neck"

"Allow me." Bolin said.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Chief Bei Fong was talking to Rece.

"So I can't really work today." she sighed.

"Oh course, Chief. I understand. You should take tomorrow too. No one is going to object."

"Lin!" she sighed, turning around.

"Yes Tenzin?" he wasn't someone he really wanted to talk to at the moment.

"I was wondering if you'd gotten any new information-"

"You couldn't call?"

"Hey, Chief, call me if you need any help packing, alright?" it was Rece.

"Thank you Rece." Lin said. She was walking away from Tenzin. He followed.

"Are you moving or something Lin."

"I thought you wanted information?" she practically barked.

"Are you alright, Lin?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you seem a bit tense. And you're moving?"

"Not that it's any of your business, Tenzin, but yes, I'm moving."

"Why?"

"None of your business."

"Lin." he sounded exasperated.

"What, Tenzin?" she sounded just as exasperated. They were nearing the atrium. Hopefully, Jada would run up to her or anything. She wasn't ready to explain everything to Tenzin.

"I know you've been under a lot of stress lately, what with the Equalist movement and all-"

"So?"

"I never got the chance...We're still friends, right Lin?"

She stopped in her tracks and turned on him. "Friends? You abandoned me! At the worst possible moment, for another woman. A younger woman! Why would we be friends?"

"I thought you were over-"

"Yes. I am over you." They were in the atrium now. She spotted Jada. She was with a group of people. "Goodbye Teznin."

Tenzin sighed. "Goodbye Lin"

/-/-/-/-/

"Allow you to wha-" Bolin put his hands on her neck. He cracked her neck.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh-owhhhhhhhh. Wow. Thanks. Thanks Bolin. That is. SO much better." She smiled.

"It was my pleasure."

Jada looked up. "My mother is coming now. I'll have to go..."

"That's okay" It was Korra. "That's the guy we're waiting for-" she gestured at the man following Lin. "His name's Tenzin."

"He's Korra's air-bending master." Bolin said.

"Ahh." Jada nodded. 'is he my father?' she wondered.

Lin approached. "Avatar. Sato-"

"Mother. This is my friend Bolin. I mentioned him earlier?"

Lin looked Bolin up and down. "I see" was all she said.

"Who is this," Tenzin asked as he approached.

"Same to you." Jada looked him up and down. Air-bender tattoos. Could it be?

"We're leaving now, Jada." Lin grabbed her wrist.

"Yes. I. Sorry, mother. Wait?"

"See you Friday?" Bolin asked.

"Yes. 2 o'clock. Outside Lao's Tea Shoppe, right?"

"Exactly. See you then."

"See you then."

"We're leaving now, Jada." she followed her mother out.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

It just occurred to me, to tell you all:

This is NOT a Linzin fic. There may be some minor Linzin in FLASHBACKS. That's about it. I'm kind of tired of seeing Tenzin being all "Oh i have children, lin i still love you i never loved Pema i didn't have a choice!" No. Just no. If I lose readers for that, then boo. But whatever. I'll get over it.

Did anyone else notice Jada's slight attitude change? Don't worry. She'll go back to being normal. Eventually. When she's worked everything out.

As always, reviews are much appreciated! Let me know what you thought.


	6. Memories and A PandaLily

Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I started watching Naruto….all of it. I started watching it like…..last thursday. I'm on episode 59…and mildly obsessed. Not completely. So yeah. I was sitting the swings yesterday, and suddenly thought of Jada and then realized. Oh f*ck! I haven't updated in a week! I resolved to write a chapter today. And here it is! Enjoy!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

It was Friday. Jada stood outside Lao's Tea Shoppe waiting for Bolin. It wasn't like he was late or anything. Jada was just early. She had thought, well….he seemed so exited about it, she thought he might show up early, and she didn't like to keep people waiting for her. She looked at her pocket watch. 1:59. She shrugged.

Time continued to pass. 2:05. 2:08. 2:11. Jada frowned. "He's late Tom-Tom…" She hadn't expected him to be late.

2:15. Suddenly he appeared. Running. "H-hey.." he seemed to be out of breath.

"You're late."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry! Mako and Korra wanted to keep up practicing right until two, and even at that point they were reluctant to let me go!"

"I'm sorry to hear that. Speaking of practicing…"

"Yeah?"

"Well. Look. My mother wants me to learn to be a better earth bender. I don't really care for it, but she seems really intense about it. She's dropped the subject for now, but something tells me she'll be on about it again within the week"

Bolin tilted his slightly. "You do realize that your mother's mother was the first person to ever metal-bend? She was also the first chief of metal bending police. Of course she's going to be intense about it."

"Yes…well. I was wondering….earlier, you mentioned…..the idea of perhaps…you were saying something about…."

"Of course I'll teach you earth-bending!" He was grinning from ear to ear. "When do you want to start?"

Jada shrugged. "I don't know."

"How about tomorrow?"

"Don't you have to train for the championships or whatever?"

"Sure, but I don't spend the whole time training."

"When you're not training you should be resting."

"Hey. You're the one that asked me. I'm just trying to be helpful."

"Okay. Okay. Tomorrow then."

"Alright. Well let's just enjoy the rest of today then." he smiled.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Lin Bei Fong was patrolling the festival. She hoped that it wouldn't be attacked by the equalists. She wondered how Jada was getting along at this point. She'd spent an hour and a half at least getting ready to go meet this pro bender boy.

_"You're putting in an awful lot of effort for this boy. Is this a date?"_

_"W-what? No. No! Of course not. That would be stupid. I barely know anything about the guy. I just don't want …besides. I don't date."_

_"Well do you like him?"_

_"What's to like?"_

_"Well, the is a pro bender." _

_"So? That makes…that makes it worse. Anyway…I don't know..he's…he's like…..'Ohhh look at me, I'm Bolin. I'm an earth bender. I'm 1/3 of a pro bending team, friends with the avatar, broad shouldered with flip-flop black hair, gorgeous green eyes, and an irristable devilish smile. All the girls love me. I'm so funny and charming. And I'm a complete smart ass, did I mention? I'm so clever the way i figured out almost right away that you're an airbender. And an earth bender? Cooooool. I could teach you if you want.' Uhg! He's so…so…..so annoying!" _

_"And yet."_

_Jada spun on the spot. "And yet what?" _

_"And yet you're going to meet him. You could just blow him off, if you really felt so strongly about it."_

_"That would be wrong. It would hurt his feelings…"_

_"So? If you dislike him so much why should that matter to you?" _

_"I don't like hurting people." _

_"Mhm." _

Lin sighed. "Just like her father" she muttered under her breath.

_"I'm sorry Lin." _

_"If you're so damned sorry then why are you doing this?"_

_"We've been growing apart Lin. For so long." _

_"So the best way to handle that is to break it off? End our relationship! I love you, how can you do this to me….how can you do this to us?"_

_"Lin. I'm sorry. So sorry. I truly am. I never wanted to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you like this."_

_She had tears in her eyes. "Is it her Tenzin?"_

_"I'm afraid I don't follow, Lin." _

_"That Air Acolyte. The young pretty one. Pema, isn't that her name? It's her isn't it?" Lin shook, holding her stomach. _

_A look of shock crossed Tenzin's face. He composed himself. "I am sorry Lin. This obviously isn't meant to be."_

_She looked up, tears streaming down her cheeks. "How….how can you say that? After all this time? After all our love? I gave so much for you! I gave you the gift which can only be given once!" She shook more, holding her stomach._

_"Lin…are you alright? Are you ill? You look faint…" he went to her side and tried to help her, but she smacked him away. A dark red handprint appeared on his face. _

_"I'm fine. Good bye Tenzin." She started to walk away._

_"Wait! Lin! You said…you said you had something to tell me!" he called after her._

_"Forget it Tenzin. It's nothing important.."_

It wasn't until three years after that that she'd seen him. She hadn't told anyone she'd been pregnant. When she left and was asked to stay she told her mother she was merely going to find spiritual enlightenment. And it had been mildly true. She had even stayed at an abbey while carrying the child. 'but for all my "Spiritual enlightenment" I still abandoned my child…' she thought to herself. Maybe if she'd told Tenzin, it could have saved the relationship. But what would it have been then? A relationship built and made of dislike…of resentment? That would have been no way to raise a child. Or what if worse? what if Tenzin had taken the child for his own and left Lin by herself. Or if they'd had to share the child equally? Would Jada now be calling Pema "mom". Lin couldn't bear the thought.

It was something she didn't understand though. Even after being abandoned, (And Jada was **well** aware that she had **indeed** been abandoned) she still deemed it reasonable to call Lin 'mother' even 'mom' on occasion. Sometimes it seemed as though she used those words whenever she could. Perhaps she just liked the way they felt on her tongue. She had gone 17 years without being able to use them, except, probably, the occasional "Where is my mother?" "What was my mom like?" "Why did you name me after my mother?" kind of questions. It must have hurt her.

Lin shook her head, and flicked away the two or three tears that dared to trip their way down her cheeks. "I'll be the best mother ever" she resolved.

Just then, as she looked up, she saw Tenzin walking towards her with Pema, their children and the Avatar. Tenzin waved as he approached.

"Avatar. Tenzin. Pema. Children." Lin responded.

"Lin. I was wondering, who the girl with you was the other day." Tenzin started.

"I don't really think that's any of your business. What are you doing here anyway? Don't you shun anything that could be fun?"

"I'm a councilman, Lin. It's my job to attend these kinds of events. Korra also, was asked to attend. I thought perhaps Pema and the children would enjoy themselves. Back to my earlier question-"

"I already told you Tenzin. She is none of your business. What does it matter anyway?"

"If she didn't matter, you wouldn't be making a big deal of it."

"Hey Korra!" It was Mako, who was walking towards them with his girlfriend, Asami Sato. They approached soon. Lin took this moment to disappear.

"Hey Mako, Asami. Where's Bolin and Pabu?"

Mako rolled his eyes. "He's already met up with Jada." he said.

"He seems to really like her."

"I guess. He seems pretty happy that she agreed to meet him."

"I figured you guys would hang around them." Korra said.

"Nah. I'm going to give him some space. He wants to get to know her better without his brother sticking his nose in it"

"That's a little harsh, sweety" Asami said.

"Hey, those were his exact words. Not mine"

"Jada, that's the girl that left with Lin the other day, isn't it?" Tenzin asked.

"Yeah."

"Whats it to you, Tenzin? Why does it matter? Lin's probably just teaching her metal bending or something." Pema seemed perturbed.

"There's just something about her….I can't quite place my finger on it.."

"Well, she's the Chief's daughter, isn't she?" Asami said, turning to Mako,

He thought about it for a moment. "Well, she was calling her mom…"

"Lin doesn't have a daughter. It's impossible." Tenzin said.

Korra raised an eyebrow. "What's it matter to you anyway, hmm Tenzin?" she asked.

"It's just…Impossible"

"Well, I don't think Chief Bei Fong is the type to let a random girl call her Mother." Asami said.

"I have to agree with Asami….it seems unlikely. She's way too uptight." Korra said.

"How old is she?"

"No idea."

"Daddy, why don't you just ask her yourself? She's with Bolin right? So that's got to be her, over there at the flower stand-" Ikki pointed down the street a bit, at Jada.

-/-/-/-/-

Jada and Bolin had walked awhile, looking at some of what the booth's had to offer. Jada had brought her coin purse with her, so she could get something if she liked anything. Bolin had seen the flower-cart and had instantly been drawn to it. He was looking through the selection of plants there, and finally chose one, paying for it.

He handed it to Jada. She stared. "F-for me?"

"Yeah. I was trying to find one that was as pretty as you but that's pretty much impossible. You know, because you're so beautiful. That's the closest one i could find." He smiled, still holding it out to her.

"Well…I….you are too sweet Bolin….But I'm not really that…that pretty, you know…..This is a panda-lily. They're really very rare…."

"You're just as pretty-no, prettier, and a million times more rare than this flower" He carefully tucked the flower behind Jada's right ear. They looked at each other for a moment, before Bolin carefully slid his hand towards Jada. She took his arms without even waiting. They smiled, walking.

"Woo! Go Bolin! Putting the moves on on the first date!" Bolin and Jada looked up, shocked. They couldn't tell who had said it. Both Mako and Korra were smirking.

"Your brother looks like he wants to talk to you." Jada said, dropping Bolin's arm and blushing.

"Let's go talk to him then." Bolin looked mildly annoyed. he hadn't really minded her holding onto his arm like that.

As they approached, Jada noticed more people. It wasn't just Korra and Mako, but Korra, Mako, Asami, and the man who she'd seen following her mother the other day in the atrium. Along with another woman and three children.

"Uh, hey guys…." Bolin said as they approached. Jada gave a small wave of her hand.

"Hey, Jada, this is Tenzin, remember, you saw him for a minute the other day? He wanted to ask you something." Korra said.

Jada turned her attention to the tall man with the air-bending tattoos, thinking she'd like to ask him a couple of questions herself.

"How old are you?"

"How old are _you_?" she retorted.

Just then, Tenzin noticed the locket.

"Where did you get that necklace?" he asked.

Jada put her hands on the locket. "My mother gave it to me"

"oh….?" he seemed confused.

"Yeah. My father gave it to her." the man before her looked an awful-lot like the man in the picture. Just…older.

Tenzin looked shocked for a moment, he shook his head.

"Are you a bender?"

What to respond? "Y-yes."

"What…what do you bend?" he asked. She didn't know what to say.

"I bend…..I bend earth."

"I…I see."

"And air." she added, looking up at him with the same eyes he was staring down at her with.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Well, I think I'll cut that there.

Review please!

Oh and I used a character maker thing to make what Jada would look like. Sort of. There are only so many options, you know? You can see it up if you look me up on deviantART. My user name is Nightwitch55


	7. Chapter Seven

I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I started working on this a week ago, but my little sister is staying at my house i totally forgot!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"You….you what?"

Rather than responding with words, Jada twisted the air around to form an air scooter.

He gaped. She tilted her head to one side.

"But…but..how….I…..you…she…..LIN. Where is Lin? Where is your mother?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know. She said she'd be patrolling the fair."

He blinked. "You….said you were also an earth-bender. That isn't possible."

"Sure it is, sir. I mean. She kind of sucks at earth bending. But she can still do it. Sort of." It was Bolin speaking.

Jada sighed and back-flip off of the air scooter and landed firmly on her feet, with her back to Bolin.

"Well, anyway. We should be off. Lots to do, lots to see. Right Bolin? You said something about a ferris wheel?"

"Oh, yeah. Right! Come on." he subconsciously grabbed her hand as they started off.

"Is there something you'd like to share, Tenzin?" Tenzin was staring after Jada.

"I….Pema. I….I didn't know. I had no idea….she never…"

"Allllright kids. I think we should leave your parents alone…to uh…talk and stuff."

"Ooh. Ooh. Ooh. Korra can we go to the ferris wheel? Please? Please please pleeeeeease Korra?" Ikki asked.

"Or maybe the book shoppe on Gi street?" Jinora added.

"Yeah. Let's try for the book shoppe…..it'll be less crowded. Is it alright with you? Tenzin? Pema…?"

"Yes. Go. Good idea, Korra." Pema seemed to wave at them without looking. They headed off.

"What do you think that's all about? Huh? How can that Jada girl be an air-bender? And an earth-bender? I mean, being an air-bender is already completely and totally impossible, but to be an earth-bender on top of that? how how HOW?"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Bolin and Jada walked along the streets for a while, just observing. It was mostly Bolin, doing the observing, as Jada was lost in her thoughts.

"Hey- hey Jada? Jada, you in there?"

Jada looked up. "Hm?"

"I asked if you wanted to ride the ferris wheel now" he was pointing at a tall metal circular thing.

"Right. Right. Yes."

Bolin casually slipped his hand into hers, "Come on then" he was leading her to the line.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

More soon. I swear it!


	8. Let's Dance

I promised I'd never do a soundtrack for a chapter. I lied to myself.

When I come around - Green Day

Temperature - Sean Paul

Collide - Howie Day

Anyway. Enjoy. Sorry it took so long.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Pema…."

"Yes, Tenzin?"

"On a scale from one to ten, how angry-"

"Zero. With you, anyway. I can't believe she didn't tell you!"

"We haven't actually confirmed it yet, dear."

Pema spun around to face him. "Tenzin. She's an air-bender. And she has your eyes. How else do you explain that, hm?"

"I'm sorry."

"Let's just find Lin. I want to give her a piece of my mind."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

After the ferris wheel, Jada was still a bit out of it. Was that man, really her father?

"Earth to Jada. Come in Jada!"

She looked up. "Hm?"

Bolin sighed. "I asked if you wanted to dance…" he was gesturing at an area full of moving bodies. Spinning, leaping, twisting, falling, catching, holding, grasping, balancing bodies. So close. Intimate.

"I'm…I'm not really one for dancing."

"Oh come on. Are you telling me you, and AIR-BENDER, can't dance?"

"I didn't say that. I said I'm not one for dancing."

"Thats the same thing."

"Not really."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her out on the floor.

"Bolin. Please." Jada tried to tug away.

His shoulders drooped, along with his smile. "It's not even that fast. Come on." And then he gave her one of those adorable heart-melting smiles. 'I thought only Miko could smile like that….' she thought to herself.

"Alright. Alright. One dance."

/-/-/

As it turned out when Jada had said she "wasn't one for dancing." she had meant that she wasn't one for dancing in front of other people, because she was such an amazing dancer. She never really noticed her skills, she only noticed how much she enjoyed moving with the music…..and how, unfortunately, people seemed to stare. The music got faster, and one dance escalated to two. Two to three. Three to four. Four to five. She came a little more alive with every song. Bolin could barely keep up.

Lin approached the floor, watching her daughter. Jada moved like an air-bender. Not the same way Tenzin did, though. Her movement were more like Aang's. They were non-exact, flowing, lots of turning, spinning, flipping. They certainly shared the same taste in music. She smiled slightly, though the smile was quickly replaced by a grimace as she thought of the similarities between Jada and her biological father. And there were a few. The need to sit down and meditate at random moments. Just whenever she felt like it. Her logic also seemed to be the same. She was sweet, yet, unnecessarily blunt at moments. Was blunt the right word?

_"So what's my father like?" _

_Lin had frowned. _

_"Why does it matter?"_

_"Shouldn't it?" _

_"No. He's not important." _

_"Shouldn't I make that decision for myself?" _

_"You seem to be making an awful lot of decisions for yourself lately. And not all of them are having very good consequences."_

_"Name on decision I've made that had a bad consequence." Jada herself could name several. But she hadn't been around her mother when she'd made them, and they were years in the past._

_"You decided to practice your air-bending in the apartment." _

_"So?"_

_"You knocked the radio off of the shelf on the wall and broke it into bits." _

_"It was an unnecessary distraction." _

_"I happen to like the radio." _

_"I apologize. I didn't MEAN to break it. However, I fail to see how that has any relevance when it comes to meeting my father."_

_"I thought we agreed we were done discussing this." _

_"That's not fair!" That wasn't something Jada said very often. It was a childish statement, one with emotion behind it. Not that emotions were necessarily negative…But that phrase often lead to tantrums, fits of of childishness. She was 17 now, not 6. _

_"Life's not fair, get used to it." Lin crossed her arms. _

_"Well OBVIOUSLY!" Louder. _

_"Don't raise your voice at me!" _

_"I will if I want!"_

_"Not when you're under my roof you won't!" _

_"oh, and why's that?" Jada had crossed her arms, glaring at her._

_"Because I'm your mother, and that means, I'm in charge!"_

_Jada muttered something under my breath._

_"What was that?" _

_She looked up. "You're no mother of mine. If you were, you wouldn't have ditched me! The only reason you even want me around is because you know that if I wasn't living here, under your thumb, I'd go find my father! And he'd actually like me! He would understand!"_

_"Jada-" _

_"I HATE YOU!" _

_It had only been two days since she'd met her and she was already throwing a tantrum. Lin was shocked. Not by her words, but by how they made her feel. They'd actually hurt. It had hurt to hear her say that. Of course she knew it wasn't true. She was having a fit. She didn't really hate her._

_"Go…go to your room." _

_"I'm already going!" Jada huffed. She slammed her door behind her. _

Lin wasn't sure exactly what had occurred after Jada had gone to her room, but mere hours later she had come out and apologized.

_"M…..mother?" Lin looked up from the paperwork she was filling out. _

_"Yes?" Lin looked back down at her work. _

_"I'm sorry." It was quiet, soft spoken. Lin looked up again. She looked around. Jada was sitting on her knees on the floor. _

_"I shouldn't have said what I did…I…I was overreacting." her voice was shaking slightly. _

_"It was disrespectful and rude, and hurtful and I know…I know you had your reasons for leaving me there, like you have your reasons now for not telling me about my father."_

_"Jada-"_

_"It was childish. Throwing a tantrum like that. And I shouldn't have let my feelings guide my actions. I was wrong."_

_Lin stood, and walked over to the girl. She sat down next to her, and put her arm on her shoulder. Jada flinched. "I accept your apology. It's fine." _

_Jada looked up at her, wiping back a tear or two with the heel of her palm. "You're not angry?"_

_"No." _

_"I'm in trouble though…..what is my punishment?" Lin choked back laughter. She was overdramatic, just like her father. Sitting n her knees like that to apologize. Expecting punishment. _

_"What kind of thoughts did those women put into your head? You're not in trouble for showing emotions. You stood up to me. Good for you."_

_"I…I'm not in trouble…?" she looked up again. _

_"No. Just don't make a habit of that, alright?" _

_"Yes. Of course. I won't do it again."_

_"And get of your knees." Jada started to stand, still mildly shaken up. Lin helped her to her feet. Jada wrapped her arms around her. A hug? She hadn't expected that. Though she supposed she should have. She sighed, and wrapped her arms around the girl. This parenting thing was…complicated. _

After that Jada had eaten some yogurt and gone to bed early. Lin had tried to convince her to eat something more, and that she didn't really need to go to bed at 7:30, but it was futile. Lin sighed, looking up again.

The current song was ending, and another starting. A slow song.

"Okay. we're done now." Jada started off the floor the instant she heard the first chord.

"Aw c'mon Jada."

"No. No. No no. I said one song….It's been at least five songs. We're done now."

Bolin grabbed her hand and put his hand on her waist. "Just follow my lead. It's okay" He could read her, like an open book.

"Lin." Lin turned around.

"Oh. Tenzin. Hello. What do you need now? I'm a little busy, I have to keep an eye on the city."

"More like keeping an eye on our daughter."

"Yes, yes. Whatever you say tenzin now-" She had turned back to watch Jada again. She froze. Realizing what she'd just agreed to.

Surprisingly, it wasn't Tenzin who spoke next.

"Lin! How could you!"

"Pema, I should remind you, it takes two to tan-"

"I know that, Lin. I meant, how could you not tell him" Pema's arms were crossed. Lin crossed her arms.

"This really isn't any of your business, Pema."

"She's right though, Lin."

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

"No, but I'd appreciate it."

Lin sighed. "Tenzin. You left me. You chose another woman over me. Younger, prettier, an air acolyte. Just when I was ready to give up everything for you. But you were happy. Why would I ruin that for you?"

"You mean you knew…..the night I broke off our relationship you….you knew?"

Just at that moment Jada and Bolin came walking towards them. They'd finished dancing, and were planning on getting some dinner. Jada saw her mother and Tenzin and blinked.

"Mayyyybe we should go this way…" Bolin directed Jada in the other direction.

"Hold on a minute you two." Lin and Tenzin said in unison.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I didn't know if Pema had actually been an air acolyte, but I'd seen it in other fics and figured I'd go with it. I was checking the wiki page though, and under Air Acolytes it said "notable members" and under it it said Pema. So. Yeah. Review!


	9. Seaweed Noodles

Funny you should say that Me (guest reviewer). It just so happens that I've filled a bottle with fizzy orange water and got myself a nice big bowl of pretzel m&m's and was sitting down to write this chapter when I got your review. So I guess like it looks like you get your wish. Today. Right now. No really. Look down. Past the /-/-/-/-/ marks. There it is. The next chapter. Read it. What are you still doing reading this guys? Hurry up. It could disappear while you're reading my random ramblings. Oh-oh…oh! There it goes. It's gone. You missed it. Sorry.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"heh….whats..whats up Mom?"

"Come here for a second."

Jada did as her mother asked, while Bolin stood right where he was, waiting, cautiously and quietly. Lin wrapped her arms around her daughter's shoulder.

"Alright Tenzin, you got me. This is your daughter, Jada Lin. She's 17 years old. She can air-bend, and earth-bend. Though, her earth-bending could certainly use some work."

Lin looked at Jada. "Jada, this is your biological father. You wanted to meet him right? Well, here he is."

"Uh…hello…again, sir…."

"And this is his wife, Pema."

"Wait….what?" Tom-Tom climbed up onto Jada's shoulders, curling around her neck. He felt as she tensed up.

Jada whirled on her mother. "You didn't say he was married."

"Yes. He's married. Has been for sometime. He left me for her. That's why I didn't want to introduce you to him." The look on Jada's face was that of absolute devastation.

"I thought that you guys just went your separate ways or something…."

"We did. After he broke it off."

Jada turned back to Tenzin. "Was it because she was pregnant? Did you not want me or something?" Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Jada-" Tenzin started.

"Don't. Don't even start. I don't…I don't want to hear it." Jada turned and walked over to Bolin.

She was sniffling. "I'll see you at home later mother…." Bolin wrapped his arm comfortingly around her shoulder's. With his free hand he took hers gingerly, as they walked away together.

Pema stared after them.

"That was a little low Lin. You didn't even tell Tenzin you were pregnant. He never would have left you."

"And then where would you be? Don't play it up like he's the victim here Pema, I'm really not in the mood. How do you know what would have happened? Hm? He could have easily decided to take custody of her when she was of a proper age for it, and then gone to you anyway. Or we could have ended up in an unhappy relationship that he- that WE didn't even want. A few years and a messy divorce later, she'd be even more scarred than she already is. Who are YOU to judge my choices in parenting? When you can't even keep control of your own children!"

"I think it would be pretty hard to have that girl any more messed up, "scarred", if thats what you call it, than she already is. You're her mother, and you abandoned her! And now you're playing it off against Tenzin, like it's all his fault. If you'd really been interested in keeping your relationship with Tenzin, or taking care of that child, you would have fought for it. But you didn't. You gave up, so easily! And now you're lying to your daughter, to make her hate Tenzin, who could potentially be wonderful for her. Don't you think she deserves to know her father? Maybe getting to know him would make her a little less bipolar!"

"My daughter isn't bipolar!"

"Well then, she's damn good at acting."

"How dare you! You don't anything about her."

"You're a terrible mother."

"And you're a thief."

"Oh, what, I stole Tenzin's love? You weren't really all that active on the love front, honey."

"Don't call me honey, your over-hormonal cow! We aren't even CLOSE to be friends!"

"Home-wrecker!"

"Harpy!"

And then, in unison, "Heartbreaker!"

"Ooookay….I think It's time that the three of us go back to the temple, sit down, and have a calming cup of jasmine tea."

"Not now Tenzin!" Both women yelled.

"But…"

"WHAT?"

"We're making a scene…" Tenzin gestured around them at the several people looking in their direction.

"Oh…."

"so, let's…talk this out, okay? Calmly?"

"Fine. But I'm not going to that island."

"Where would you prefer we talk then, Lin? Your tiny apartment?"

"I got a new apartment. The old one didn't have a room for Jada in it." Lin started walking away. Pema and Tenzin followed cautiously.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-Bolin and Jada-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Jada and Lin walked hand in hand down the street. Jada was still sniffing, so Bolin stopped, and stepped in front of her. He took both of her hands in his and pressed his lips gently to them. "It's going to be okay."

When she didn't reply, he frowned. He let go with one of his hands, and used it to gently grab hold of her chin. Tilting her face towards him, he could see tears slowly dropping.

"Niether of them want me….I'm just…a burden."

"Hey, don't talk like that. You're not a burden. You're a joy to have around."

"I'm annoying to my mother, and a heart attack to my father. Miko was right, I never should have left the Abbey-" She tugged away from Bolin and crossed her arms over her chest, sighing.

"HEY. Guess what. I. Think you're amazing. You're clever and smart and you're funny. So sometimes you're a little headstrong, and little loud. But those aren't necessarily negative qualities. And don't even get me started on just how beautiful you are." by this point Bolin had walked back over to Jada. He gently wiped back her tears.

"You've had a tough time. You've grown up without your parents, and that's made you stronger…."

"Bolin…what are your parents like?"

Bolin stifled a mild laugh, and looked at Jada with a broken kind of smile.

"What?"

"Mako and I…we lost our parents when we were kids."

Jada's breath seized up. "Bolin I….."

"Hey don't worry about it." they interlocked their fingers of both hands and stood apart. "it's not like you knew, right? Anyway, it's kind of like…some sort of common ground." he stopped a moment. "I know it's been harder on you though, since you never knew your parents."

"No. no. I mean. I have them now…..you…to lose something so dear…"

"Let's not talk about it though, okay? This is kind of a depressing conversation for a first date."

"Date?"

"Is that too strong a word? Yeah…I…way to put your foot in your mouth Bolin…"

"No, no….It's…it's fine. Yeah. This is a date. That sounds…wonderful." Jada's stomach rumbled. Bolin laughed. "We should probably grab dinner then, shouldn't we."

"Yeah."

"Great. I know this awesome little place….."

"Huh?"

"How do you feel about seaweed noodles?"

"I love them."

"Then let's go. Onward to the best seaweed noodles in town!"

"Onward!" Jada's hand was outstretched in a random direction, as if pointing to the shoppe.

"Actually, it's this way…" Bolin pointed in the other direction. Bolin and Jada broke off into a fit of laughter, during which Jada leaned her head into Bolin's chest.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-A while later-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Jada and Bolin were sitting in a booth at Narook's Seaweed Noodlery. Jada and Bolin were chatting while waiting for their first bowl of noodles to come out. (because knowing them, there would be more than one bowl each)

"So….hows training for the pro-bending tournament going?"

"It's going alright. I think we might be able to win it….Wouldn't that be crazy? The rookies, winning out?"

"That would be pretty amazing. But I bet you guys could do it….Your team seems pretty balanced."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I've been doing a little studying up on this pro-bending thing, and it seems like your team is pretty well matched. I mean, the avatar…"

"Yeah, I know that's a little cheap, but she only uses water bending."

"That's not what I was going to say. I was going to say she's perfect for the place as water-bender on the team, because that's her first element."

"Oh. Yeah. Right. I guess that makes sense….."

"So when do championships start?"

"Next week. Speaking of which….I was thinking, do you want to come watch the matches? Theres a special box you could sit in and everything."

Jada smiled. "I'd come even if there wasn't."

Jada and Bolin spent the rest of the evening and a bit of time into the night eating noodles and talking about Pro-bending, bending, family, and stupid stunts they'd pulled as children.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Well, we're starting to get into the actual events of the show, so these updates should be easier to write and come faster. I'm working on a few little plot bunnies to throw in right now. For example. I don't know if anyone noticed, but the character Miko hasn't been seen in…what? 4…5 chapters? I'm not quite sure what to do with him yet, but I'll figure it out.

If you guys have any ideas as to what you think should/could/might happen, let me know. I could always use the extra imagination, and if I use your idea, or even part of it, i'll be sure to give you your due credit.

I've been thinking, if Bolin/Jada was an official shipping/pairing, what would it be called? What do you guys think?

As always, let me know what you thought. Were there mistakes in grammar? I'll fix them if you let me know. Did I make some sort of mistake in the plot? What did you guys think of how I portrayed Pema/Lin's argument? Who do you think should get custody of Jada? I don't plan on having Pema being constantly a nagging evil (insert noun here) the entire time. She just doesn't appreciate what Lin's done. Between the two, which of the women is in the right? Which is in the right?

Thanks again for all the reviews I've gotten so far, and all the reviews I'm sure I'll get. (Wink wink. nudge nudge. Know what I mean? Know what I mean?)

OH! One more thing! Have you guys seen any good amv's lately? Any videos with extra bits of knowledge for the upcoming season two, or maybe a video that's just kind of inspiring? Link me, and tell me the title of the video, please!


	10. Spilt Leechi Juice

Jada and Bolin had spent their evening together eating noodles while laughing and talking. Bolin made good jokes, which Jada countered with attempts not to laugh.

Eventually, a worker had approached them, telling them they were closing.

Bolin protested, saying that he thought they didn't close until midnight. The employee informed him that it was actually about one in the morning.

Jada's eyes widened.

"You're kidding, really? Wow, I guess it's true time flies when you're-"

"My mother is going to kill me!" Jada jumped to her feet and rushed for the door.

"Jada, wait, just hold on a sec, I have to pay the guy-" But she was out the door already. "Dang, she's fast! Here-" he passed the guy a wad of cash. "If that's too much, leave it on my tab for later. if it's not enough- I'll pay the rest later!" and then he dashed off after Jada.

"Jada! Wait! It's late!"

"More like early! I'm dead. And your teammates are going to be furious with me too, for keeping you out late like this!" Jada moaned. Yet, she slowed down, allowing Bolin to catch up.

"Ohh, they'll get over it. Who cares, right? We had a good time, didn't we?" Jada spun on Bolin.

"We had an excellent time. But guess what? It's past my curfew and it's past yours too! I told my mom I'd see her later tonight, but tonight has become tomorrow morning. You should be sleeping so you can wake up at a decent hour to get in some last minute training. If you hadn't been with me you wouldn't still be out. But you were, so you are. My mother is going to be upset, your team is going to be upset. Best case scenario? We don't see each other for a month."

Bolin made a face, then sighed. "Yeah I guess so. So….do you want me to walk you ho-"

"That won't be necessary. You should be heading home yourself, don't you think? I'll take her." Jada recognized the voice. She turned around. Tenzin.

"Actually, I'm perfectly capable of walking home on my own, sir." She was trying to be respectful. Really. He was her elder, and her father. But she really didn't feel like being anywhere near him.

"I called your mother an hour ago. She said you still had not returned home. She sounded worried, so i told her I would come find you."

"Well, you found me. So you can go home now. Call her, if you want. Not that that will really be necessary, since I'll be back at the apartment in less than ten minutes."

"I told her I'd escort you home."

"No thanks. Thats what date's are for." She dropped her hand to rest in Bolin's. He held it gently.

"I don't know…Jada…I mean…if your mom asked him to take you home…..I like you so…."

"So…?"

"So I don't want your mother to hate me….maybe you should just go with him,….."

"Bolin….."

"Jada."

"Alright. Whatever. Only because YOU asked, though."

"Okay. Well…um….it was nice…going out…see you later?" Bolin gave her a quick hug, then waved, back away, smiling only slightly. He turned, and started walking.

"Bolin! Wait a second." he turned back to her.

"Yeah?"

Jada ran up to him and quickly kissed him on the cheek. "I had a great time tonight." She squeezed his arm one last time before walking off. "See you tomorrow!" she called over her shoulder as she started walking in the direction of her home.

Tenzin followed after her, sighing. "You really are reckless, you. Would it hurt you to hold back a little? Now the poor boy will think you like him."

Jada turned around. "What makes you think I don't like him?"

Tenzin frowned. "He isn't your type."

"How would you know what my type is?"

"Well- I….Your mother-"

"I am not my mother. From what I've seen…..I'm nothing like her at all. I'm not an earth bender. I'm not cool and under control. I'm not "tough". I'm a free-flowing, swaying, swerving, bright, knowledgeable individual. I. Am an air-bender."

"You're reckless."

"Only sometimes." Jada leapt up into the air, and came back down into a pirouette.

"How would you like to meet your siblings?"

She almost fell on her face. "What?"

"I asked if you wanted to meet your-"

"Half-siblings. HALF. "

"Teachnically speaking yes."

"No."

"No?"

"No thank you. I'm busy tomorrow."

"With Bolin?"

"Correct."

"Well….you could have your day with Bolin and then you could come to dinner. Your mother tells me you're vegetarian, which is perfect since we are as well. Pema and I discussed it and she's willing to give you a chan-"

"I'm busy all of tomorrow and tomorrow evening, with Bolin. It's the Pro-Bending Championships tomorrow. I'm watching the team train tomorrow, and then I'm watching the championships, and then, whether the Fire Ferrets win, or lose, we're going out."

"And how do you know you'll even get to leave the house tomorrow? You're out awfully late tonight, I'm sure you're mother will be furious, once she sees that you're alright."

Jada shrugged. "Let's just ask her what she thinks when we get back."

/-/-/-/-/-/

"So you're okay then? You just…lost track of time?" Lin had a slight edge to her voice.

"Yes, and now she thinks she's going to be out with him again all day tomorrow, AND that she's going to see championships!" Tenzin was exasperated.

"Is that right?" Lin turned to Jada.

"Yes. Bolin said that if I wanted, he would teach me earth-bending, by the way mom."

Lin raised an eyebrow.

"I think he'd be a really good teacher. Being around him seems to have a calming effect on me…He just can't teach me until after Championships, tomorrow."

"And you'd really try. You'd really try to learn, if he was your teacher?"

"Lin, you can't possibly be considering-"

"Tenzin?"

"Yes, Lin?"

"Be quiet a moment."

Jada clasped her hands together. "I think he'd be a really excellent teacher, mom."

"And what are the EXACT plans tomorrow?"

"I'm going to meet him after breakfast, while he and the Fire Ferrets have the gym for practicing. I'll watch the practice. We'll probably have some sort of late lunch/early dinner, then they'll suit up and I'll watch the matches…..then Bolin was thinking it would be nice if we all went out for dinner, whether they win or lose."

"And who do you mean by 'we all'?"

"Bolin, Mako, Avatar Korra, Asami Sato, and myself. Oh and Tom-Tom and Pabu, of course."

"Alright then. Go brush your teeth and go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"So thats a yes?"

"Yes. No go. You should have been asleep hours ago!"

"Goodnight mom!" Jada hugged her mother around the neck.

"And don't let me catch you "meditating" in there. You need your sleep!"

"Don't worry! I won't!" A few moments later there was a clicking sound, meaning Jada had closed her bedroom door.

"Did she give you a hug? She just gave you a hug."

"Yes Tenzin, daughters often do that. It's a sign of affection." Lin said matter-of-factly.

Tenzin bit back his childish response of "Well, I didn't get a hug." and said instead, "You're really going to let her go? What if Amon attacks? Does she even know who Amon is? You've been giving her a very long tether, Lin. She could get hurt."

Lin snorted. "I cut the umbilical cord a long LONG time ago Tenzin. And besides. She can take care of herself."

"Can she Lin? Can she really?"

"Yes. She'll be fine."

"What if she's not? What if she gets hurt?"

"She won't."

"What if?"

"Tenzin, I'm surprised at you. Suddenly the concerned father figure."

"I would have been from the start if I'd known she existed!"

"You do now. So get over it. There's no point crying over spilt leechi juice."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I don't know if you guys realized, but Tenzin and Jada were walking back to her home the entire time they were talking with each other.

I'm not writing very much about Pabu and Tom-Tom. :( *guilty face*I'm sorry. They were meant to be important too!

The next chapter. I swear. There will be action. It shouuuuuld follow along with the events of episode 6.

Please review. I like reviews. They make me feel good inside. Usually.


	11. Chapter 11

You know what I love? I love when a few days after I've updated, I'm sitting up, late at night, or early in the morning, and I'm typing up the next chapter, after sighing to myself "that's probably all the reviews I'm going to get this chapter…." And as I'm sitting there, typing, I hear the ping of my email inbox. I click on it, thinking "Great another advertisement from wet seal or hot topic (continuous grumbling)" and then, when it opens up all the way, I notice that it's another review. That kind of thing. It makes me go all fuzzy inside. So thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and especially to Lightcat, who reviewed as I was sitting here typing. I'm glad you share my view of Tenzin/Lin's relationship. :D

Quite a bit of the later dialogue of this chapter is taken directly from the episode, so I thought I should repeat teh disclaimer (Did i say it the first time….?) Legend of Korra characters do not belong to me, they belong to (Nickelodeon?) Jada is my character and some of the plot is mine. That's about it.

Sorry for no catchy chapter name. I spent...several hours writing this, trying to make sure it was good and just can't think of one.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The morning started off pleasantly enough for Jada. Tom-Tom was curled up in a ball on her chest, and there was a light breeze coming in from the open window beside her bed. Jada yawned, rolling over. The sky-fox didn't even notice the move as he fell beside her. There was a sharp, loud knocking coming suddenly.

"Mmhmmmhhg." Jada grumbled, scrunching herself up into a ball.

There was a click as a door somewhere nearby opened.

"Hm? Still sleeping, are you? Thats funny, I thought you were going to meet that earth-bending boy down at the gym at the arena, so you could watch him practice for tonight. But obviously you've decided against that, as you're still asleep at one in the afternoon. I guess you'll just have to disappoint that boy. He seemed to like you too…..What was his name again? Borin? Boslim? Bofin? Was it….Bodim? Ah, it doesn't matter, you've changed your mind about him anyway, right?" Lin shrugged.

"Bolin! His name is Bolin!" Jada fell out of bed, smacking her head on the floor.

"HOW CAN IT BE ONE! IT'S NOT ONE! THERES NO WAY I'M THAT LATE! Bolin is never going to forgive me!" She jumped up, and ran for the door without even a glance at the clock on her wall. She stumbled, noticing a bit too late that she was still tangled up in her sheets. Jada closed her eyes, bracing for a second impact with the floor, too late to use her air bending to push her back up. Besides, her legs were too mixed up. She waited for the "her-thunk!" sound, but it never came. Instead, she felt two strong hands catch her under the arms.

"Look at you. Your hair is a mess. You're half naked. You haven't eaten breakfast, or brushed your teeth, and frankly, you're in need of a shower." Lin sighed, as she helped her daughter untangle herself from the sheets.

"No time for that! I'll brush my teeth and then go, I'm already late. I'm so late! "

"Ohhhhhh. No you're not."

"What? Yes, I am! I promised I'd be there at 9:30! That's…that's…." Jada counted off on her fingers. "Three. Three hours! I'm three hours late!"

"Oh RELAX. It's only 8:15 now."

"What do you mean it's only eight FIF- You just said it was-"

"I know what I said. I was kidding."

"Mother!"

"I just wanted to see how quickly you'd jump if you thought you were late."

Jada let out a long, deep sigh. Lin just laughed.

"Anyway, I'm making breakfast. You should go take a shower. Fix your hair. I'll drive to the arena if you want-"

"It's not that far away…"

"Eh, better than walking, right?"

"I like walking."

"It would give your hair more time to dry."

"So?"

"So if you go out with wet hair you could catch a cold."

"It's not December, you know."

"Still."

"Mo-"

"I mean, if you catch a cold you won't be able to kiss Boslim again for a bit. Or would you risk getting him sick….? Hmm…." Lin placed her fingers on her chin and looked off into the distance as if she were contemplating something.

"What? How did you know I kissed him? Did Tenzin tell you?"

"No. You did. Just now. HA!" Lin poked her daughter's forehead.

Jada just stared in amazement.

"So I guess if Tenzin knows then he was there to see it, which means it couldn't have possibly gone too far. I suppose this would explain his whole angst about you going to spend the whole day with him today. So tell your dear-old mom, how far did it get before mr. arrow-head started butting in?"

"I mean….it was barely anything….Just a kiss on the cheek…I….didn't give him the opportunity to really-"

"Ah. So you were TEASING him!"

"No. No, not at all….it wasn't meant to be…."

"But you were." Lin smirked.

"No….I…..he was being polite, and I thought he deserved…."

"A kiss on the cheek?"

"Just…just…you….I…..You know what? I smell something burning. I'm going to go take a shower and hope the apartment doesn't burn down while I'm naked."

"Damn!" Lin dashed out of the room towards the kitchen, making certain nothing had caught on fire.

"Well…I guess that batch of eggs is out…" she muttered, scraping them into the trash.

Jada laughed to herself as she heard her mother's quiet swearing.

/-/-/-/

Jada was prodding at her breakfast with her index finger and frowning. After a few moments, she picked up a piece of fruit and started peeling it.

"Can you cook?" Lin asked suddenly, poking at her own breakfast.

"Yes"

"You should show me sometime."

"You can cook…I mean, look at this awesome spread in front of us."

"Don't kid yourself, kid."

"This tofu." Jada took a bite, almost gagged, but swallowed anyway.

"Burned. And over salted."

"Toast! mmm! Toast. It's great."

"It's black."

"This tea, is delicious."

"That's leechi juice."

"…..heating it up, that's very interesting. I've never had hot leech juice before, it's great. Culinary genius, mom."

"I left it next to the stove. The carton caught on fire."

"Still great! Just like these eggs."

"Don't give yourself food poisoning dear, they'e undercooked.

Jada tried to ignore her mother's negativity, by turning on the radio. That was when she heard it.

_"Good Morning citizens of Republic City. This is Amon."_ she froze, her mouth about to clamp down on a bite of soggy eggs.

_"I hope you all enjoyed last night's pro bending match, because, it will be the last."_ She dropped her chopsticks.

"Mom. Mom who is that? I…I've heard that voice before….."

Lin frowned, looking to her daughter. "Where? You haven't…met him, have you?"

"No. No. It was in a dream….when i was still staying with Miko…I…I dreamed the estate was on fire and he…"

_"It's time for this city to stop worshipping Bending Athletes as if they were heroes. I'm calling on the council to shut down the arena and cancel the finals. Or else….there will be severe consequences." _

"We can talk about that later. It sounds important. For now, I need to get to City Hall. I'll come back as soon as I-"

"Can I come with you?"

"Why? Jada listen-"

"I mean, Bolin and Korra and Mako were bound to be listening to that right? While they were training. They're probably already on their way to City Hall too."

"Alright. Come on then."

/-/-/-/-/

A short time later, Jada was following her mother down a hallway, to a pair of golden doors. From inside, Jada could hear arguing. Not exactly arguing…

"Pro-bending might only be a game to you, but think of what it means to the city! Right now, the arena is the one place where benders and non-benders gather together i-in peace! To watch benders-"

"Beat each other up! In Peace! It's an inspiration, to everyone!"

Jada couldn't help but laugh a little. This was obviously not the time, or the place, but Bolin was just as funny now as he was normally. Without even trying.

"I appreciate your naive idealism, but you're ignoring the reality of the situation."

"The reality is if you close the arena, you let Amon win!"

"Yes, exactly what she said! Yes!"

"I'm sorry. But our decision has been made. This meeting is adjourned."

Just then, Jada saw her mother knock the golden doors open and walk in, breaking the gavel that the councilman was holding with her metal coils. She didn't know whether to follow, or just stand there, waiting. She decided to wait next to the door. Her mother spoke, of how she agreed with the avatar about giving up, and letting Amon win. so that was the masked man's name. Amon?

Eventually, Jada heard "The arena stays open. Good luck in the finals."

Then she heard cheering. A few moments later, her mother pushed the doors open again and exited, followed by Tenzin.

He glanced at her. "You brought her here?"

"Yes-"

"Is there a problem with that?" Tenzin looked over at Jada, who had just spoken.

"As a matter of fact, yes. This was a closed meeting. The avatar and your mother are one thing, but bringing you along as well- You shouldn't even be allowed out of your room after the stunt you pulled last night, young lady, and if I was in charge of-"

"But you're not." Lin cut in. "You aren't in charge of Jada's daily life. So drop it. What did you want to talk about, Tenzin?"

"You're not seriously considering letting her GO tonight are you?"

"Is that what this is about?"

"Not really, but I thought I might as well bring it up."

"She's going."

"No. she is NOT."

"Yes, she is."

"How do you know she even wants to go, after whats happened this morning?"

"Jada, you still want to go to the pro-bending match tonight, right?"

"Yes, mother."

"Good. I thought so. You should go catch up with Bodim in the other room. He probably thinks you're waiting for him at the arena."

"His names Bolin mom…not Boslim."

"Ah, but I didn't call him Boslim this time, i called him Bolin." Lin poked Jada's nose, smirking. Jada rolled her eyes, then smiled.

"I'll talk to you before the match tonight, alright dear?"

"LIN!" He was exasperated by this point.

"Back off Tenzin." Jada and Lin said in unison. His face turned read and his mouth dropped open, as if he was about to start spewing fire.

"You should go catch up with the others now, kid."

"Right, of course, mother." Jada walked into the room with the golden doors.

/-/

"Jada! Your mother! Is. THE BOMB!" Bolin held his arms out when he saw Jada enter the room. The council had been clearing out, but looked on cautiously.

Jada soon felt herself in the crushing, yet warm embrace of Bolin.

"She is pretty awesome, isn't she?"

"Uh, let me think a second, YEAH!" Mako smirked. "She just saved the finals. Saved the arena."

Korra had stepped out, following after Tenzin and Lin.

"She's pretty good like that." Jada smiled light-heartedly.

Bolin took her hand and spun her around, "So what happened last night, after you walked off with….Councilman Tenzin..?" Jada inwardly thanked Bolin for not mentioning he was her father right then and there.

"Oh, you know. He talked about how dangerous going to finals would be, and how I shouldn't be hanging around you. How, if HE were my father I wouldn't even be allowed to leave my room."

"Well….I guess it's a good thing he's…"

"Not."

"Still hate him?"

"I don't HATE anyone."

/-/-Tenzin and Lin-/-/

"Tarlock is playing you and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know what I am doing and the risks that come with it."

"In that case, I'm going to be by your side during the match."

"You don't need to babysit me."

"It's for Korra. I want to make sure she's safe. And Jada as well. She'll be with you, I presume, since you're still planning on allowing her to go."

"I doubt it. Theres some special box or other for the invitees of the players. And since Bolin invited her…But do what you want Tenzin. I've never been able to stop you before!"

Korra was walking towards them. "Excuse me, Chief Beifong? I wanted to thank you for your help," Lin started walking away. "It really…..means…..a lot"

Korra turned back to Tenzin, thoroughly annoyed. "What is her deal? Even when she's on my side she's against me!"

"I've known Lin since we were children, she's always been…..Challenging."

"What did your father do to make her hate the Avatar so much?"

"My father and Lin got along famously. I'm afraid her issues….are with me."

Korra looked at him for just a moment before gasping. "Wait…a second. It all makes sense now! You and Beifong. Beifong and you! You two were a couple!"

"What! How-? Where did you get that idea?!"

"Your wife."

"Criminy…I'll have to have a word with her."

"So….Pema stole you from Beifong. I' surprised our "esteemed Chief of Police" didn't throw her in jai- wait a second. Jada. she's Chief Beifong's daughter….and she's….she's pretty old…she'd be the right age…Did you! Did you break up with her when she was pregnant?!"

"Pema didn't steal me…Lin and i had been drifting apart for some time….we both had different goals and….Well. She didn't tell me she was pregnant. I never would have left her like that…not so thoroughly though I- Why am I telling you this!? It all happened a long time ago and we've moved past it."

"Apparently Beifong hasn't. but who can blame her? The pain of childbirth, and then raising the kid all on her own-"

"She didn't raise her! She abandoned her at some sort of monastery or something. Jada only arrived here a few weeks ago! And we shouldn't be discussing this Korra it's none of your business!" Tenzin turned away swiftly and started down the long hallway.

"See you at home, Mr. Heartbreaker!"

/-/-/-/-/-/

"The anticipation is palpable as we are just moments away from the championship match! Will the Wolfbat's ferocity help them repeat as champs? Or will the underdog Fire-ferrets serve them up a suprising bowl of smack down soup?"

Jada smiled was sitting in a box with a few other people, mostly that of Tahno's fangirl posse. Bolin Korra and Mako were just being brought out the the platform now. They were all smiling, waving. Bolin seemed to be saluting. He glanced her way and she waved at him. His smile widened and he waved largely at her. She blew him a kiss. He blushed, "caught" the kiss, and pressed it to his heart. He saluted to her, then turned in another direction. Asami winked at Mako, blowing him a kiss. Korra looked discussed with both of her teammates.

"They are going to do so great! I can tell they're going to win!" Asami, who sat beside her cheered.

"Yeah right! Booooo! They're going to be crushed by the awesomeness that is Tahno and the Wolfbats!" one of Tahno's crazy fangirls yelled.

"HA! As if! The only way the Wolfbat's could win would be if they cheated!"

"Ignore them Jada." Asami said shortly.

Pabu did a trick, the audience clapped.

"And their opponents! The three-time defending champions! The Whitefalls Wolf Bats!" A fireworks display and lots of howling followed suit. Several fangirls howled as well, or fainted. Or both. Jada and Asami rolled they're eyes.

"Anyone can Howl. Not much of showstopper is it?" she scoffed.

The match began and soon the Fire-ferrets were pushed back past the first grid. Jada frowned. "They are pretty ferocious."

"Shaozu gets fancy, but Bolin ricochets a disk off the ropes and says "No, thank you sir!"

Tahno looked a little pissed off, and started hosing Bolin, knocking him into zone three.

"The water-benders slug it out, looking evenly matched. Tahno gets a little too worked up and unleashes a deluge on Bolin that would certainly elicit a foul."

"Orrr apparently not! The wolf bats proceed!"

"FOUL! That's a foul! A hosing FOUL, Ref, whats your problem!?" Jada shouted. The wolf bat girls giggled.

"A little worked up, aren't you hon? Maybe you should come over to the winning side. Tahno's more fun than those urchin Fire-Ferrets anyway."

Jada took a deep breath. Jada gaped suddenly as Tahno used an illegal icing move on Bolin, knocking him out of the ring! Her breath caught.

Korra and Mako were soon knocked out of the ring as well. Wait. No. They were up.

"ROUUUUND TWO!"

Tahno and ice again. The wolf bats were taking head-shots. Tie-breaker.

Korra vs Tahno.

Korra knocked Tahno's helmet off, and knocked Tahno out of the ring, winning the match for the Fire-ferrets.

Tahno and Ming. Rocks and water. Lost the third round. Lost the championships. The Fire-Ferrets lost the Championships. There was sudden movement in the audience. Blue lightening shooting up. Metal-bending officers falling.

Jada rose, walking towards the exit. "Wait, Jada- I'll come with you." It was a panicked Asami.

"Asami, you'll do nothing of the sort. You have to stay here. You could get hurt." It was Asami's father.

"I agree Asami, I would want anything bad to happen to you. Mako would fillet me.

"Folks, there is some sort of electrical disturbance in the stands. Metal-bender cops are dropping like bumbleflies. There appear to be masked members of the audience wielding strange devices on their hands…"

"I have to go find Bolin…make sure he's alright…I need to find my mother-" And with that, Jada dashed off.

"One of them is in the booth with me right now, folks! He is leveling one of those glove devices at me now and I believe he is about to electrocute me. I am currently wetting my pants."

Jada ran through the halls, searching for a way down to the lower level. She came face to face with a masked equalist. "Jada?" She knocked the equalist back with a hard blast of wind.

"How do you know my name?"

The equalist moved his hand towards his mask. "Jada…it's…it's me." He pulled his mask off.

"MIKO?! YOU'RE AN EQUALIST?! BUT YOU'RE A WATER BENDER!"

"No. Not anymore. Amon took away my bending. He then allowed me to join his ranks. He could do the same for you-"

"WHY would I want my bending taken away?"

"So you could be normal!"

"I am normal…okay, granted, being able to bend air AND earth, is a little out of the ordinary…"

"You'll feel better when it's gone. You'll be cleansed. You'll be happy. We can be together again. Together we can help take down the controlling, violent benders and-"

"Why would I want to "take down" the benders? I AM one! My mother is one. My father is one. I can't believe you're going on like this…have..have you been brainwashed or something?"

"No, I've seen the light."

Jada just stared. "What about Lili? Your cousin? What about your sister, and your mother? Your father? They can be cleansed too! Don't you see? We can help cleanse the world."

"I don't….I don't want to "cleanse the world" it's fine the way it is. Except all these….what are you called these days? Equalists?"

"Yes, we are called equalists. Because we want things to be equal-"

"Taking away a gift someone was given at birth, to make yourselves feel better…that's not…that's not being equal."

"Jada…won't you please change your mind? We could be so happy together? When it's all said and done we can finally settle down and have a relationship…a…a family, without worry of being attacked by benders and-"

"A relationship? A _family_? Miko…I…No. I'm not interested in you like that. I'm not interested in anyone like that. I'm happy with Bolin, but we're just starting out….I'm not ready for a commitment like making a family. And certainly not with my best friend- turned crazy evil equalist who wants to take away what makes us special!"

"Fine then, Jada. If that's how you feel, then I have no choice." Miko redonned his mask, before raising a gloved hand towards Jada.

"What are you-" he placed it on her arm. She tried to throw him off, using both her body's force, and her air-bending. Just as a spark lit from the glove, he was knocked back. But not in time to save her from the electric shock that ran through her body.

"JADA! JADA ARE YOU OKAY!?" Bolin. It was Bolin. She wanted to speak, but could not. Jada found herself fading into darkness. She felt herself falling. She felt strong arms catch her. And then she was gone.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Yeah. Well um….cliff hanger. I'll write more. I promise.

Immaculaterose: I apologize for changing 'canon content'. There was really no way around it. I mean, I suppose I could have killed Jada off before the finals started, but for some reason I feel like people would have been annoyed about that. Anyway. Sorry. That's just how the cookie crumbles I guess.

Just so you know, at the point where I was writing about eggs and toast, I got hungry, and went and to get myself some. It was like…11:50pm. Then i found out we were out of eggs. I almost cried….I ate falafel chips instead. Mmm.

So yeah. I forgot to throw in the previous night's pro bending match…..well. Damn. Okay. It's cool. We can just say that the Fire Ferret's won their qualifying match the night BEFORE that night, and that the match that was played that night was somebody else's qualifying match. You guys cool with that? I hope so because there was a total lapse of memory there on my part. Sorry sorry sorry sorry! I'm sorry!

As always. Please review. Tell me what your thoughts are. Are you angry with the end of this chapter? Are you happy? Did you notice it's got the largest word content since practically the first few chapters? What would you have changed? Complaints? Complements?

If I was to write a filler chapter, what kind of filler would you want to read? An angst-y-depressed-Jada-just-lost-her-bestfriend filler? A short romantic BoJada piece? A mother daughter comforty-fluff bit? A grouchy Tenzin-Pema outtake? Soemthing I didn't mention above? I'm not necessarily going to write one. But if I do. Just in case. What do you think?


	12. Falling

Wrote most of this few days ago. I was going to make the chapter longer, but…erg. Tired tonight. Bored, too. So I guess, just give me some interesting reviews or something. Tell me what you've all been up to.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Jada walked, for what seemed like hours. There was no end to the path in front of her, and she wasn't sure where she was going. Only that she should continue on. It was a nice path, after all. And a nice day. Jada enjoyed walking. She didn't see any reason to stop. Though, she felt as though there was somewhere else she was supposed to be.

"If I can't remember it must not be important." she shrugged to herself and continued down the path.

-back in reality-

Bolin sat next to Jada's bedside. Chief Beifong had a lot of work to do, to track down the equalists and find her officers. She had resigned from her post to do so. So, Tenzin had decided that Jada should move in with him and his family. Lin had agreed grudgingly. Her reasoning, she later told Bolin, was that when Jada _**did**_ wake up from the coma she was in, she would surely want to come home. And who was Tenzin to deny her that? No one. It was simple, really. Lin's name was on Jada's birth certificate. Tenzin's was not.

So, Lin would leave her there while she was unconscious. If she woke up by herself she might be frightened, even if it was in her own bed. Then again, waking up in this unfamiliar place would probably also bother her. And so, Bolin sat by her bed. Waiting. Hoping. He stroked her cheek, as a single tear fell down his own. It had been almost a week. In that week, Bolin and Mako had moved out of the Arena, into the Sato's mansion, and now here, to air temple island, after Asami's father had been caught working with the Equalists. Hell. He was an Equalist.

Pabu and Tom-Tom were both curled up onto of Jada. Here breathing was normal. She just….wasn't…..awake.

"Bolin." Someone said. Jinora. Ikki stood next to her. Her usual happy grin wasn't there. "Our mom and dad say you have to go eat something. You haven't left Jada's side since yesterday, and that was only to use the toilet." Ikki still spoke quickly, even if she wasn't as cheerful as usual.

"But-"

"We'll stay here. If she wakes up you'll know." They knew, of course. Tenzin and Pema had sat them down and told them. Ikki had been overjoyed at first. The fact that she had a new sister was exciting for her. But when she'd learned that Jada had been attacked by an equalist, and was unconscious, she'd grown sad. Not "Oh my spirits the world has ended and all the cool people have died and all the cake is gone whattarewegonnado?!" kind of sad, just, a little down.

So Bolin left without more protest, and girls sat down next to Jada's bed.

- Jada-

The path wound around a few trees, then came to a flowing brook.

"The water looks so nice…and my feet are so…tired." Jada careful slipped off the sandals she was wearing and dipped her feet in the water She sat down on the bank and sighed happily.

Someone sat down next to her. Jada looked up. She nearly fell into the river she she noticed who it was. "A-Avatar Aang!" he caught her arm before she could fall in. He put his feet into the water as well.

"So…Jada. What brings you here?" He asked, curiously.

"Er…Sir…where exactly IS here?" She asked curiously.

"The spirit world." She gaped.

"Am I _**dead**_?"

"Not as far as I can tell. You wouldn't have been wandering along that path if you were. Whats happened to make you think you're dead?" he asked concernedly.

"I..I was shocked, by a….by my…by…Miko…he's…he's an equalist." It had just occurred to her. She sat, dumbfounded as tears streaked down her cheeks.

Aang tilted her face upwards, so he could get a better look at it. He wiped the tears away carefully.

"People change." he murmured.

"He said he wanted us….to be….."

"You didn't see that before now?"

"He's my best friend. We aren't…like that…I don't want to be like that…and besides, I like Bolin…I think…"

Aang nodded. "Theres something we need to talk about, Jada."

"What?"

"Your earth-bending."

"I know…I told mom I don't want to learn it, but she's just not listening-"

"That isn't what I meant. It's time you learn."

"What!?"

"Air-bending is great. You're good at it. You could have it mastered fully in a year or so. But you really need to take a look at earth-bending."

"But you said I wouldn't have to-"

"I didn't think you would. But I was wrong. These times are getting rough. And besides. It's part of who you are. I had a hard time with it too, you know?"

"So what? You were the AVATAR. All that tells me is that I'm going to have an even harder time of it!"

"You'll get it. Your grandfather did."

"Who-…What are you going on about?"

"Oh right. You haven't figured that out yet. Tenzin is my son." She nearly fell into the river, but was caught again.

"Really?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, really. Who else could it be? I mean, I was the last air-bender, until Tenzin was born."

"Oh…right…"

"It's time for you to go back now. But I want you to promise me you'll work on your earth-bending."

"I have to…?"

"Please."

"Alright, then I promise."

And then she woke up. Jada looked around, finding herself in an unfamiliar room, with two young women sitting next to her bedside.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I don't know if anyone caught on to it, but she was in the spirit world. I know. I did it wrong, right? Screwed it up? Sorry about that.

Anyway. More soon. I'd say I promise…but its more like…I hope. Er….review, please


End file.
